


Strong

by abbyhiccups



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyhiccups/pseuds/abbyhiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story, when Harry meets a fan whose been through so much, she means more to him then he ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you’re a teenager you should be worrying about stupid things, high school, concerts, who your crush has a crush on this week.   
I was never really an ‘average teen’ I grew up and I was always weird. I was loud and obnoxious. My mom has lupus and was always sick, although it has gotten worse over the years. My biological father never wanted anything to do with me. Those, through high school were battles I faced every day. On top of that, I was insecure and had no idea who I was. I was on the chubby side, I had bushy eyebrows and bushy hair. I had no sense of style I wore big thick glasses and was weird very weird. But I had a best friend, who was skinny, huge boobs, pretty hair, and had great clothes. Every time I liked a boy, they liked her. But there was one. His name was Andrew and I was infatuated with him. He was the man whore of my school. Which was in this shitty little town called Auburn, New York, which is very historic, Obama was here a while back and we have a huge prison with the first electric chair in the world, and we have a high crime rate and lots of drugs. Anyway, Andrew would flirt with me behind closed doors. Never admitted it in public. I gave him money all the time and bought him things. I was being used but I was naïve and happy to have male attention for once. He was my first kiss and my first hook up. But he wanted my virginity. I said no. He was okay with it for a while.   
But one night, in an alley way after a party, he took it.   
He took my innocence while his friends watched.   
He has since been convicted for attempted murder and rape. If and when he gets out he has to pay child support.  
Yes, I had a baby. Her name is Darcy. She’s so important to me and represents a huge part of my life that I was able to get over. If it wasn’t for her and the incredible One Direction songs, I wouldn’t have been able to get through this.   
Now, I am a student, soon to be a whale trainer. I have a shitty part time job and I love with my mom and our 6 cats and Darcy, my sister is home on holidays.  
I decided to buy myself One Direction tickets for August 14th..  
“Kayleigh, are you sure this present isn’t stupid?”  
I asked my sister as I neatly folded the orange cat sweatshirt and placed it in a box, with the extremely heart felt letter I have been working on for months for Harry.  
“Yes Abby. I’m sure he’ll love it.”   
Sassy much. Maybe because it’s seven am and I thought it would be fun to go this early, maybe we’d get lucky and the boys would come say hi to us while in line.  
“We have to get Nicole and Miranda, from Grandma’s house and we can go.”  
I flew down the stairs and walked over and kissed Darcy.   
“Thank you for babysitting Mom! I’ll text you. Have fun!”  
It was a little chillier than I expected, but I am not changing out of my dress. No way.  
“Kayleigh stop honking it’s 7:30 in the morning. They’re coming.”  
“Shut up.” She presses the horn one more time.  
She watches me roll my eyes dramatically as the girls climb into the car.  
I plug my phone into the speaker, and start playing Midnight Memories, just like I would be for the entire 3 hour drive.  
We stop about halfway for some quick fast food. When we got back on the highway we noticed a bus next to us.  
“Don’t freak out but is that the boys’ tour bus next to us. Oh my god don’t cry.”  
“I don’t know how do we tell?” Nicole asked me  
“Let’s blare their music and see if they look out the window at us.”   
A few minutes after blaring Little Black Dress someone in the bus opens the curtain, it is not the boys. So much for getting our hopes up.  
When we finally get in line there’s no one else here at all.  
That’s weird.   
After an hour or so we saw the boys walking inside the building, I tried very hard to contain my screaming. Too bad they didn’t even see us.  
Ugh.  
Finally after 10 hours of driving and waiting we’re in the arena.   
“What exactly is your plan with Harry’s present?” Miranda asked.  
Fack.  
I didn’t even think that through.  
“Hey.” I tapped on the girl in front of me.  
“Could you pass this up to the front? It’s really important it gets to Harry.”  
I try to ignore the fact that she rolled her eyes at me when she takes the package and passes it forward.   
After 10 minutes I lose it, and I am FREAKING THE FUCK out.   
AHA there it is. Oooh almost to the front!  
It was almost instantaneous, the package hit the stage as the boys walked onto it. Opening immediately with Midnight Memories.  
After the song Liam spots my package.   
Oh god. They’re touching it!  
Aww he’s smiling! Now give it to Harry.  
Good boy.  
Ugh Harry is so cute.  
He set the package with his phone and continued with the show.

“You think he’ll actually read it guys?” I said when we got into the car.  
“I think so yah.” Kay said  
I fell asleep in thr car only to wake up to my sister smacking me.  
“Your phone is ringing it’s probably Mom.”   
I looked at the phone and saw an un-recognizable number and my phone telling me the call was coming from a London phone.  
No fucking way.  
“It’s a call from fucking London.” I said as I opened the call and putting it on speaker.  
“h-h-hello?” I mumble into the phone.  
“Uh. Abby?”   
Fucking Christ.  
“Y-y-yess?”   
“Hi this is Harry Styles.”  
Fuck me.  
“You’re lying!”   
Fuck he hung up!  
“HE HUNG UP OH MY GOD.”  
A few seconds later my phone rings again.  
It’s a factime.   
“FACTIME. HE WANTS TO FACETIME!”  
Relax and answer the call.  
Jesus why is it taking so damn long to connect.   
When it finally did load I almost pissed myself.   
On the screen in front of me was Harry and Niall.  
This is not real life this is not actually happening.  
Maybe I’m still asleep.  
“I liked your letter.” Harry said in the perkiest voice imaginable.  
“Thank you. It took forever to write.”  
“It was nice thank you for that. I have a question it’s very straight forward.” Niall was wiggling his eyebrows at me while Harry talked.   
“okay…”   
“Could you come to New York City for the weekend? I want to take you to dinner. I know we don’t even know each other but this is the only chance I have right now.”  
Fucking shit. Shit shit shit.   
“I’ll buy you a plane ticket and a hotel room. It’s easier than driving I’m sure.”  
Fucking fuck.  
“Okay yes sure! I’d have to go home first, make sure my mom doesn’t mind keeping the baby and pack and stuff.”   
“wow, I thought you were gonna say no. Okay, I’ll go look at tickets. Text me what airport you’ll fly out of!”  
Then he hung up.  
“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! FUCKING SHIT GUYS!!!”  
‘Do your friends wanna come? The boys will show them around NYC’ he texted me, I read it out loud and instantly everyone was screaming.   
“We’re going to New York City to hang out with One Direction and I am going on a date with Harry. No way.”  
After calling everyone in the phone we ran home and packed.   
Darcy was sleeping and I didn’t get to say goodbye.   
After packing 4 cute dresses and some jeans and basically everything I owned because I would take forever to decide what to wear, we left for the airport.   
“Can you pull over?” I asked Kayleigh.  
I climbed out of the car and rode out my anxiety attack before climbing back in.   
The flight was really short and we landed I rode out my next anxiety attack. It’s 3am and we wouldn’t see the boys until Friday morning, which technically is today I guess.   
Some fancy man in a black suit stood across from us with our names on a sign.  
I later found out his name was Jim.  
“So Jim, are you good friends with the boys?” He nodded  
Not very chatty are we Jimbo.  
I giggled to myself at my own joke.  
“I am un-humanly nervous. I’m about to lose my mind.” Everyone laughed at me.  
I needed to talk to Vanessa. Asshole is still asleep and has no idea what is even going on.   
Vanessa is my best friend. We met on tumblr and have since created a blog together http://narrys-girls.tumblr.com/ where we write fan-fiction. She’s amazing.  
Remind me not to mention my blog on the date tomorrow, wow.   
After 45 minutes of driving we arrive at this huge hotel. I knew this was where the boys were instantly, there were screaming girls everywhere.  
We were escorted by security, fucking security to our room. We had a huge sweet with 2 rooms, 4 beds, a living room and a bathroom.  
‘This is incredible thank you!’ I texted Harry.  
‘You’re welcome love. Have you all eaten yet?’ He texted back.  
Uh… have we? I’ve been to excited to even think about the hunger in the pit of my belly.  
‘We just ordered pizza. We could come up when it gets here? Unoless you guys want room service or something.’   
Oh my god he wants to come up here. Oh my lord.   
‘THEY’RE COMING TO OUR ROOM WITH PIZZA SOON.”   
I screamed as I ran to the bathroom, took the quickest shower of my life. I stood in front of my bed in nothing but panties and a bra and stared into my over-packed suitcase.  
“Guys come here!”  
“What do I wear?” I asked them with the most pathetic look on my face.  
“Don’t try to hard. Wear a pair of Yoga pants and a sort of dressy shirt. That, wear that striped t-shirt. Those pants make your but look good.” Miranda said to me with a stupid grin on her face. We are all running on frantically. I ran back to the bathroom and put a little bit of cover up on my face, and some mascara.  
Simple. I mouthed to myself.  
Shoes? Do I need shoes.   
I don’t even know.  
I opted for just a pair of flip-flops.   
I am so stressed out. Be normal.  
As I put the toothbrush into my mouth there was a knock on the door.   
Whatever I’ll finish brushing my teeth and then go out, no then everyone will look at me. Harry barely knows what I look like. What if he thinks I’m ugly? My curls actually look okay right now.  
“Abby is just fixing her hair.” I heard Nicole say to the room that was now filled with 5 beautiful men with incredible voices.  
Fuck.  
I sat on the toilet, and rode out my 5th anxiety attack.   
Okay. Here goes.  
Left foot, right foot. I turn the corner and see everyone sitting down, except Harry.  
Why is he standing, does he feel uncomfortable oh I hope not.  
When I walked in the room he smiled the cheekiest smile and flashed me his dimples. He walked over and kissed my cheek.   
“Hello love. You look nice.”   
That’s why he was standing, because he is a gentleman.  
Okay Abby. Remember they call everyone love. Be calm.  
How the hell do you eat pizza not like a slob, I also probably shouldn’t eat 15 pieces either. Ugh. Okay.   
Harry placed his hand on the small of my back.  
Oh my god he’s gonna feel how fat I am.  
Re-fucking-lax abby. Wooo.  
We sat down and Harry handed me a slice.   
“Did you guys enjoy the show tonight then?” Louis asked us.  
Of course we all said yes.  
“So what do you guys do?”   
“We all work at Walgreens, except for Kayleigh. She’s in college to be an aeronautical engineer.” I answered in my calmest voice.   
“No shit really? That’s what I wanted to do if I wasn’t a singer.” Liam said excitedly, him and Kayleigh sort of went off and had their own conversation. Niall, Miranda, Nicole, and Zayn were in their own world as well.  
“So Ab. You like whales then?” Louis asked.  
Had he read the letter. Wow I hope not.  
“Yes. I think they’re such amazing creatures. I really want to swim with them at Seaworld. I figure once Darcy gets older I’ll take her.”   
“Oh your daughter! Can we see pictures?” Harry asked with a cheesy grin on his face as I pulled my phone out.   
“This is her yesterday before I left for the concert.” I said showing them a picture.  
I know this is crazy, but the way Harry lit up when I showed him the photo really made me happy. I mean I doubt it, but if it was to go somewhere he’ll like her and that’s the most important thing.   
After a while of chatting everyone was exhausted, Harry kissed me on the cheek again before he retreated back to his room.  
“See you guys at 11!” Niall hollered to us before leaving as well.  
11?  
“That’s in 5 hours guys.” I said as I flopped onto the couch.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t sleep. That way you aren’t grouchy.” Kayleigh said to me.  
I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at her.  
“Shut up!” I grumbled and walked to my bed.   
I set my alarm for 9 and rolled over and crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter 2 is so short. 3 will be up tomorrow!

I let the hot water linger on my skin a while hoping to wash away the nerves I had. I’ve never been on a date, let alone with someone like Harry. Maybe I was in over my head, but I would have to be stupid to pass up this opportunity.  
“Hey, wake up.” I said nudging Miranda.  
I opened my suitcase again and just stared into it. I don’t even fucking know what to wear.   
Ugh. Okay a black maxi shirt is a great start.   
As I pulled up the skirt I heard the familiar sound of a text on my phone.  
‘Morning love. See you in an hour!’   
I let out a faint groan of excitement before I settled with a light orange shirt and orange flip-flops.  
I pulled my hair into a side bun and put on a little bit of make-up. I had grown used to the butterflies in my stomach. I turned around and walked to the living room.  
Miranda whistled at me “Hot mama!”  
“Shut up.” I growl at her. 10:59 I read as I checked my phone, I pulled my purse across my chest and like clock-work there was a knock. Kayleigh padded across the room and opened there to a not so friendly Jim. We followed him down the hall, and climbed into the elevator. We knew we were close to the bottom when we heard screaming. We should probably get used to it though.  
I giggled silently to myself as we were ushered off the elevator and immediatel gathered up by security and rushed onto a small bus.   
When we climbed on it felt like we were on a school bus and it actually made me crack up.  
After a few minutes the faint screaming turned into a full blown up-roar.  
I turned my head and watched as each of the boys made their way out the hotel. When I saw Harry my breath hitched in my throat and the only words I could muster up were “Pony tail.”  
Which sent the girls into a serious fit of laughter.   
“Morning Ladies!” Louis said as he plopped into a seat followed by Liam and Niall. Zayn joined soon after, followed by slowpoke styles.   
Harry sat next to me and leaned in and kissed my cheek.  
I smiled, “How did you sleep?”  
“Pretty good love, you?”  
“Not much, I was to excited.” The second the words came out of my mouth I regretted them, I did not want him to think I was like obsessive or something.  
“RAPEEE!” Niall called out as Louis climbed on top of him. That was the most disgusting word in the world, I tried to hide my obvious discomfort and stared at my feet.   
It worked out perfectly because we pulled up at a restaurant called Le Bernadin.  
Ry   
Mmm sounds delicious.  
“Best. Seafood. In. Town. Their whale meat is to die for.” Niall shouts excitedly   
I almost choked on air the second he said those words, my eyes darted to my friends looked almost as pained as I was. I don’t know if I should say something.   
Harry had his hand on the small of my back as he led me into the restaurant. I almost dry-heaved at least 30 times since we pulled up.  
That’s when I saw it. They slice the meat in front of you and then cook it in front of you. There was a male minke whale, just a baby at that. I couldn’t control it anymore the tears started flowing and the bile was rising in my throat. I darted to the bathroom.   
After a few minutes of puking, the girls came into check on me.  
“I cannot eat here. If I stay here I will slap someone.” They all nodded, I followed them to our table, I leaned down to Harry. “I’m really sorry. I can’t stay here. This is against everything I believe in.”   
“Yeah I know. I completely forgot that you love them.” He said an grabbed my waist and let me out the door.  
Instead of going back to the bus we just walked, and aside from security who was never more than 4 ft from us, Harry and I were completely alone.  
“I’m so sorry-“  
“Shh. Don’t worry so much love.”   
“Thank you for this, for everything.”   
“Thank you for the letter. It actually means so much to me, I felt like I connected more with you just with that letter than I ever have with anyone.”

I blushed a deep red, and that made him smile a lot.  
“Could we take a picture? Your ponytail is one of my favorite things.”   
He smiled again and took my phone from me.  
“74 missed calls from Vanessa, 1,684 texts. The most recent. WHAT IS GOING ON THERE IS A PICTURE OF YOU AND HARRY ON TUMBLR CALL ME OR DIE!” He said laughing. He lifted my phone and took a few pictures of us.  
“I wanna go in this store really fast. Why don’t you call Vanessa?” I nodded and watched as he walked into the store.  
I dialed Vanessa.  
“ABBY WHAT THE FUCK.”  
“I am so sorry. I gave him the note and then he called and asked for me to come to New York for dinner and here I am.”  
“Shit Abby that’s fantastic. How’s my baby Niall? Is he as perfect as I figure he is?”  
“Sure, hey listen I’ll call you later!” I hung up as Harry walked out of the store. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he led me around the corner and into a restaurant.  
After a long day spent with Harry, I was worn out.  
We walked down the hall to my hotel room and stopped at the door.  
“I had a really good day today. I hope you did as well. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Yes I did and yes I cant wait!” I blushed  
“Would it be umm….okay if I kissed you?” He asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

The way Harry kisses makes you feel like you’re floating. It makes you realize how simple it is to just be happy. He makes all your bad feelings just go away. That was always my favorite thing about Harry.   
I woke up the same way I fell asleep, with a huge grin across my face. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this content in my life. Every day of my life I have been stressed about something. I miss Darcy. But this weekend is what I needed. I don’t know what going to happen with Harry and I.   
I walked to the bathroom, I didn’t have time to shower so I tried to tame my afro and put on some make up. After I brushed my teeth I put on a white full length sun dress and walked o the living room to join the girls. To my surprise the boys were here too.   
I smiled and then I heard my phone ring on the table.  
“Look and see who that is.” I said to Kay  
“Auburn Police?” A million reasons flashed through my mind as to why they would be calling, I ran to answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Abby. It’s Officer Hallbrook, do you have a minute?”  
“Uh ya.” I shot an apologetic at everyone before walking back and sitting on my bed.  
“Listen, it’s about Andrew. He’s out of prison. They dropped the charges on him because of a new video of you leaked on the internet. He took a deal and agreed to pay child support, no visitation.”   
I threw the nearest thing to me and watched it hit the wall. I hung up my phone and started sobbing uncontrollably. I knew I was going to lose it at any moment.  
“Oh my god what happened?” Kay asked me.  
“He’s out of prison. Leave me alone for a few minutes.” She left and I knew she told them what was going on, which means now they all know I was raped.  
A few minutes later I heard a light tapping on my door, I groaned at it.  
I don’t know who came in. After a minute they sat on the floor next to me and pulled me to their lap. I breathed in and knew it was Harry by his intoxicating smell. I sobbed in his arms for what seemed like ages and he let me. I’ve never been held while I cried, it was the most calming feeling in the world. He stroked my hair and just sat with me. He didn’t make me talk about my feelings, it was almost perfect. Aside from the looming situation I would soon have to deal with.  
“Wanna go get some lunch?” He asked me and I nodded. We stood and he kisses my forehead so gently. I didn’t realize until now that he was wearing a headband and my heart did a huge flip when I saw it.   
I love me some Harry plus headbands. MMM.  
He grabbed my hand and we all walked downstairs, to the screaming fans.  
One girl stopped me. “Abby! Can I have your autograph?”   
“What why?”   
“I want to have the autograph of the luckiest fan on earth.” She said as she shoved her notebook my way, I signed it. Although I am still very confused.  
We rode around the city for a while before we stopped at a fancy restaurant, we all walked in un-noticed.   
The air was cool in the resteaurant, and it was bright. I liked it though. We all ordered, I went with some funky pasta dish Harry swore was amazing. His hand never left my knee and it was really reassuring. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, but I couldn’t focus on anything but Harry. I mean I spend countless hours looking at him on tumblr. But, seeing him like this is so much different. He was so calm. Not a worry in the world.   
“You doing alright love?” He asked me, all I could do is nod.  
“So where is your next show?” I asked after a few minutes.  
“It’s tomorrow night in New Jersey, then we go down south. Then we leave the US and our tour is up in October.”  
I nodded, I had the sudden realization that I had no idea when I would see Harry again.  
“We will figure it out as we go love. Don’t stress.” He said as if he had read my mind.  
I heard my phone ringing for the 6th time and when I locked it at Harry took it and handed it to Niall. “Answer this, it’s Abby’s best friend Vanessa.”  
“Hello, Abby’s phone this is Niall how can I help you.” What a little dork he was.  
“She’s probably flipping out on the other end.” I said to Harry.  
“Maybe if you come to London we can bring her send her to lunch with him or something.”  
“Good idea, we’d have to have to have the paramedics close by.” Harry laughed. It was one of my favorite sounds.   
When Niall handed back my phone he was grinning, I really don’t even want to know where that conversation went to.  
When we left the restaurant, we walked around NYC, being stopped every 8 ft so the boys could take photos and stuff. The time finally came and the boys brought us back to our hotel room. Harry and I were standing next to my bed, he was watching me pack.  
“So once I leave the US our schedules will basically be the exact opposite but I hope we can find time to Skype and stuff. Well if you want, I mean I like you so far. I hope this can continue.”  
Oh dear lord, heart don’t fail me now.  
“Yah of course, I like you too.” He stood up and walked over to me with 2 quick strides, placing a hand on each of my hips. He brought his lips to mine, I swear I almost fainted. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his precious curls.   
“WOAH.” We heard from the doorway, we both looked to see Niall standing there.  
“We gotta go to the airport now.” He said before walking away. Harry lifted my suitcase before pecking me once more on the lips.  
I picked up Darcy and twirled her around. “Mommy missed you!” She bopped me on the nose with her stuffed bunny rabbit and wriggled out of my arms to go back to playing.  
My phone rang, it was Vanessa again.  
“Hello?”  
“HOW DARE YOU HAVE NIALL HORAN ANSWER YOR PHONE AND NOT GIVE ME ANY WARNING. I AM GOING TO COME TO NEW YORK AND CHOP OFF 3 ½ OFYOUR FINGERS AND FEED THEM TO YOU.” n

I was back in the daily motion of work and school, being a manager sucked. I cannot wait to be out of this place. Harry had just finished tour, and I was hoping to see him again soon.   
It was like the world was finally on my side, although I lived most days in fear that Andrew would walk in here. But so far, he hasn’t.  
“Abby dial 227.” I heard over the loud speaker at work, pulling me from the picture of Harry and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of.  
I dialed the number. “Ya?”   
“Abby, theres a customer who wants to talk to you so you’re have to stop fantasizing over Harry long enough to come up here.” Miranda said on the other end of the phone.   
When I got close to the front of the store I saw Vanessa, and when I was a little closer I saw Niall and Harry. I was about to turn around and run back to the office when they spotted me.  
Fuck. Vanessa squealed andng ran over and hugged me.”Niall fucking Niall. Are you dying because I am!” She whispered to me.  
I nodded and Harry walked over and kissed me on the mouth and didn’t care who saw.  
“You’re coming to London for a week.” He said.  
“Vanessa and Niall really hit it off. She’s coming too.”  
“I can’t bring Darcy. I’m not going to expose her to all this yet.”  
“We know, your sister is coming home tomorrow. Her and your mom agreed to watch her.”  
Since I’ve been in London. I’ve realized how truly happy Harry makes me.   
We were out to dinner at a beautiful restaurant, and it couldn’t get more perfect than this moment.   
“I have something for you.” He said as he pulled out a box. He opened it revealing the same paper airplane necklace he has.  
“Be mey girlfriend?”   
I choked on my wine, and was sent into a wild coughing fit before I could muster up the courage to say yes. He walked over and placed the necklace on my neck before pulling me to my feet.  
I was a little tipsy and had no sense of logic at this point.   
“I really just wanna make out with you.” I blurted out before my mouth connected to my brain. He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me down the street. He pulled me into a dark alley. That’s when all the alcohol drained from my body.

“No Harry no!” I screamed and then turned around and ran as fast as I could.

He led me out of the party by my hand. I followed and he pulled me into an alley and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me and of course I kissed him back. Kissing him was my favorite athing. “You know I love you baby.” He slurred at me running his hand up my thigh. “Andrew stop.” I shouted. “Come on baby. Let me make you feel good, give your virginity to someone you know loves you.” Then he grabbed my wrists hard and turned me around and smashed my face into the brick wall. I heard cackling behind us. I knew his friends were there. I was facedown on the ground now. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head up to look at his face. He pulled my panties down and forced himself in me. It hurt and I was crying and screaming and nobody helped me. His friends cheered him on. I could feel the hair being ripped from my head and I couldn’t even scream anymore. When he finished he stood up and kicked me in the face, and the chest and stomach. I laid there on the ground for 6 hours with a broken jaw, and nose, 4 broken ribs, my left lung was filling with blood and I couldn’t see out of my left eye. Nobody at the party came to look for me, not even my friends. A random passerby saw me on his early morning jog.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I WILL POST LONG CHAPTERS ON MONDAY AND WEDNESDAY EVERY WEEK. I CAN'T PROMISE ANY OTHER DAYS, DUE TO WORK, CLASS, AND AN INFANT. I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE A 3 HOUR SPACE BETWEEN CLASSES ON MON AND WED! FOLLOW MY TWITTER AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK! @abbyhiccups xox

 

 

Abby, it’s just Harry. Just Hazza. Your boyfriend. Come on. I tried to talk myself out of my looming anxiety attack as I ran away from Harry. I was sure to get lost on the streets of London. So I stopped. I sat down on the curb and my whole body was shaking. See that’s the thing about Andrew, he’s everywhere but he’s nowhere.   
I felt a body stand behind me, I know it’s just Harry. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. I laid my face on my knees facing away from him. I had so many feelings rushing through my body. Harry was trailing his fingers up and down my spine.  
“You know you just asked a basket-case to be your girlfriend?” I asked Harry, with the closest thing to a giggle as I could manage.   
“You aren’t a basket case.” He said as he placed the gentlest kiss on my forehead.   
I laughed, because he was wrong. I laughed because he didn’t realize how truly fucked up I am. I’ve always kept my feelings to myself, I stopped talking about them because nobody cared.   
“Wanna head back? It’s a wee bit chilly.” Harry asked and I nodded. He took my hand in his and walked down the street like nothing happened.   
“Wait, you said Niall and Vanessa hit it off? When the hell did they even start talking?” I asked Harry.  
“Well when we decided we were gonna kidnap you and bring you here, we found her on your twitter. Niall messaged her, and then they started texting. So ya I guess that’s when it happened.”  
“Little shit. She didn’t even tell me.”  
“We forced her into secrecy.” I laughed. I was finally surrounded by good people. I mean aside from my mom, her boyfriend, Darcy, Kay, and Miranda. I didn’t have that many good people in my life. It was a breath of fresh air.  
When we got back to the house Harry walked me to the guest room and gave me a quick kiss before retreating to his own room. I was sharing a room with Vanessa, but when I walked in the room both beds were perfectly made.  
Weird. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. A scalding hot one. I looked in the mirror for a while after my shower. Just looking at who I was and how lucky I am to be here. I walked back into the bedroom before slipping on some yogas and a t-shirt. I texted Vanessa.   
‘Where are you?’ All she sent back was a winking smiley face. After a few minutes of lying in bed, I hear a thumping sound. What the fuck is that? Of course. Niall’s room when he came to London was next to this one. Vanessa is in there with him. Jesus I hope they’re quick.  
I texted Harry.   
‘You up?’   
‘Yes why you alright?’  
‘Ya, Vanessa is in Niall’s room and I’ve been listening to the headboard thumping against the wall for 15 minutes.’   
‘Come here then. We can snuggle and watch a movie, if you want?’  
I stood up, shaking of course I was so nervous.   
I opened the door and walked down the long extravagant hall to Harry’s room. I tapped lightly on the door and he yelled from the other side of the door. I opened it and took in my surroundings. He had a huge king sized bed with lots of pillows and a down comforter. He had a lot of art on the wall and he had a couch and so much stuff. I could live in this room and never get bored. Harry walked out from his bathroom and smiled at me. I almost passed out. He was just wearing a pair of sweatpants, hung low on his hips. Showing off his V. His hair was in a fucking ponytail. Was he trying to make me lose it?  
“Helllllllloooo Earth to Abby!”   
“What? Sorry I just-“ He was laughing now and it was adorable.   
“What movie do you want to watch?”  
“I don’t care you pick. Have you seen frozen?”  
“No, is it good?”  
“YES!”

“Okay, I’ll buy it on the tv.” He said with the cutest smirk ever.  
“Okay, but I’ll probably sing along” I will never get sick of that smile and those dimples. Ever. 

****  
“Do you wanna build a snowman?” I said to Harry after the movie was over. He kissed my forehead, and pulled me to his side. I instinctively draped my leg over his thighs and placed my head on his chest, and he didn’t question it. He just continued tracing patterns on my back with his finger.  
“I’m sorry Harry, about earlier.” I said almost silently.  
“No no babe. Don’t be sorry. I guess I should have thought about that.”  
“I’m sure it would be easier having a normal girlfriend…”  
“But, normal is no fun.” He said as he pulled my chin up, bringing my face to meet his before kissing me. I don’t know how long I was kissing Harry, but eventually we went back to cuddling and both fell asleep.   
I woke up still wrapped in Harry, who was also waking up.   
“Good morning love.” He said with a kiss to my forehead.  
I smiled at him. “Morning.” I said very enthusiastically. I slowly rolled away from him and stood up. 

“Mmm, I smell bacon. I bet they’re cooking. I walked in the bathroom, and Harry followed.   
“Do you have mouthwash?” I asked him and he nodded before handing me the bottle, that somehow got dislodged from the cap and before I knew it I was covered in mouthwash. We were both laughing hysterically.   
“I have something you can wear.”   
“I only want it if it smells like you.” I said sort of embarrassed. He pulled the shirt, that I don’t remember him putting on, over his head and handed it to me smiling. “Don’t look!” I shouted and he walked out of the room. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and wiped my stomach off with a washcloth, followed by my thighs. I had shorts on underneath luckily they were dry. I pulled on his shirt, and breathed in his intoxicating smell. His shirt went to the middle of my thighs. I smiled at myself in the mirror before retreating back to the bedroom. I found Harry on the couch, and he pulled me to his lap.   
“Thank you for agreeing to spend the week with me. I know it might seem like we’re moving too fast, but I have to take advantage of the time when I have it.”   
“I know Harry. It’s okay.” I kissed him again. After a few minutes of that he stopped me.  
“I love kissing you and all but there is bacon downstairs.”  
“Good point.” I said as I climbed to my feet and Harry grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.  
“Goodmorning you two!” Niall shouted as I shot Vanessa the nastiest look I could manage.  
“Well well well look at you two what were YOU two doing last night?” Niall asked us, taking in my appearance.  
“Not what you were doing, I was forced to go to Harry’s room last night due to the fact that I couldn’t sleep over the thumping against the wall for 20 minutes.”  
Vanessa blushed a bright red and Niall of course was laughing hysterically as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.   
“Tea, coffee, orange juice, or milk?” Harry asked me.  
“Uhh. Coffee, please.” He poured me a cup and he and Niall were talking amongst themselves. Vanessa and I made eye contact and made the stupidest look at each other. Harry walked over and set my coffee on the table next to me before putting a hand on either arm of the chair and leaning down to kiss me. When he walked away I was smiling from ear to ear. Vanessa was smiling at me, and we were both doing our best not to fan-girl.   
After breakfast Harry said he wanted to take us somewhere special and to pack our swimsuits.  
Uhh.. okay.   
When Vanessa and I got to our room she hugged me and squealed before tackling me to the floor.  
“So give me the dirty details! Is he kinky?” Vanessa asked as she loomed above my head.  
“VANESSA MARIE, we didn’t do it. We just kissed!”   
“But you’re wearing his shirt!”   
“Ya, he spilled mouthwash on me.” She brought her face into this confused blob and stared at me. “You tell me the dirty details Ness. Go ahead.” She looked at me grinning and stood up and walked away. She lifted her hands, making a large space between them and mouthing the word ‘huge’ at me.  
“Jesus Vanessa.”  
“But so so good. Ugh so good.” I rolled my eyes at her and pulled on a purple sundress and strappy sandals. I left my hair down and curly and Vanessa of course looked flawless.   
We were actually ready before the boys so I called my mom to check on Darcy. I miss her so much.  
The boys came down stairs a few minutes later and of course looked adorable as hell.  
Vanessa and Niall walked out to the car well Harry locked up.  
“So I’m guessing we can’t be ‘couple-y ‘ in public?” I asked him.  
“No we can. Management is actually excited I have a girlfriend that isn’t famous, maybe the negative shit will stop. Maybe ‘Larry Stylinson’ will stop.”  
“Larry is real.” I shouted before he shot me a dirty look.  
“Look the fandom is pretty convincing. They could make you believers and you know the truth. I mean it I’ll show you the video sometime that had me convinced for a while.”  
“Do you have a tumblr?”  
Oh my god Harry. I’ll say yes. But I wont tell him about my fanfic. Ya okay.  
“Uhh. Ya. I don’t use it much though.” Lie.   
“Harry where are we going!?” I asked him after driving for an hour.  
“Look on your right.”   
Oh my god.  
Oh  
My  
God.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors guys!

The first day I was in the hospital I pretended to be asleep the entire time so I didn’t have to talk anyone. Day 2 I was questioned by the police, Andrew was in custody and I was going to have to testify. I started sobbing for Andrew. I didn’t want him in jail. I didn’t want him mad at me, that was my mindset for a while, I tried to tell myself I wanted it, and that Andrew really did love me. But when I looked in the mirror I knew he was a monster. I mean I couldn’t speak because my jaw was wired shut and you don’t do that to the people you love.

 

 

When I looked out my window we were at a giant aquarium I was freaking out.

 

“Harry! Thank you this is amazing!”

 

“You get to swim with each different species of whale they have here babe.”

 

“You are shitting me right?”

 

“Nope, they have 11 of them. We’re all swimming with them.”

 

“Niall eats them…”

 

“It’s okay I’m not hungry.” He said from the backseat and Vanessa piped up and side to Niall, “You are ALWAYS hungry Ni.”

 

We all laughed as we pulled into our parking space. We climbed out of the car and Harry walked around the front of the car and held my hand and led us to the front entrance. When we got there Harry told them his name, they handed him a bunch of paperwork and sent us to wait on a bench.

 

That’s when I heard it. The beautiful sound of a male humpback I would guess to be a full grown. He was singing at it was such a beautiful sound. I don’t know when I started crying but I did. It was so incredible.

 

“Thank you Haz.” I whispered into his neck. He smiled down at me as our ‘tour guide’ walked up and met us. We all shook his hand.

 

“Hello, i’m Leroy. I’m your guide today. Well, let’s take you to your first whale to swim with. How does the humpback sound to start with?” I squealed in agreement and Harry let this low rumble out of his throat in place of a laugh. Ugh. Harry.

 

We followed Leroy through the park, we heard a few excited girls scream to Harry and Niall. We didn’t pass a single whale on our walk. Harry could sense my eagerness I’m sure. Leroy opened a huge closet type thing and handed us all wetsuits. Vanessa I walked into the women’s locker room and the boys went to the other.

 

“Ness. This is so perfect.”

 

“You have to give him a proper thank you.” She said before winking at me. I blushed at the thought. It’s not that I didn’t want to be intimate with Harry. I was afraid. Will it hurt like with Andrew? What if he thinks my body is gross?

 

I shook the thought out of my head as I slipped my bikini on and looking in the mirror. I poked at the excess fat on my stomach and trailed along a few of the faint stretch marks I had on my stomach. When Vanessa came up next to me I looked at her, of course she’s skinny and has a great body. What would I look like next to the chiseled body of Harry.

 

 

“What if he is turned off by my body? Like what if I can’t please him. What if I’m not as good as all the others?”

 

“Do you not see the way he looks at you?” I shake my head no. “Then you’re blind. He’s to the moon for you. Already. Don’t rush anything. You know that is probably not that important to him anyway. Plus you got a hot bod. You have big ol’ honkers, an ass to die for, and you’re curvy. Harry likes curves. Now shut up before I let the whales eat you.”

 

“Whales will NEVER eat a human. Especially not baleen whales. Ass.”

 

She looked at me like I had 6 heads. I liked being knowledgeable about whales.

 

Vanessa zipped my wetsuit and I zipped hers This thing was so tight it left nothing to the imagination at all. I grabbed my phone, and silently prayed that the life proof cases actually worked. We walked out of the locker room and I almost lost my shit when I saw Harry. Literally, nothing to the imagination. Harry was packing down there. Fuck..

 

He smiled as his eyes went up and down my body and maybe that was a good sign?

 

He took my hand and we practically ran to the whales. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked into the huge tank below me. 3 gentle giants. They’re usually around 50-60 ft. 55 ft longer than myself.

 

“Now you have to approach them cautiously. One swing of their fluke-“Leroy said

 

“Can kill you. Let them come to you don’t go to them. I know the drill I promise. I’m in my last semester at college to be a whale trainer.” I said cutting him off. When we got the go ahead to climb in, I went first. Niall took my phone to take pictures. Before I sunk into the water I put my mouth piece on and swam down to and grabbed a handle that was about midway down the tank, to keep my from floating back up to the top.

 

When the four of us were situated they removed the barrier between the creatures and us. At first they stayed on the other side of the massive tank. First the baby, who was only about 16 feet long swam over to us. I met his eyes and if I wasn’t underwater I would be sobbing. The whale stopped in front of us and I put my hand out and pet him below his eye. My hand looked tiny compared to him. After doing a few excited flips he swam towards Ni and Vanessa. Niall was snapping pictures. That’s when my heart did a flip, I saw the 60 ft Mommy whale coming towards us, and Harry grabbed my arm. When she was close she slowed down and let us pet her a while, the bull (male) swam towards us as well. He was a bit smaller than the female which is common and let us pet him as well. Then he started singing. It was sort of brain rattling under water, but beautiful none the less.

 

After another 15 minutes we climbed out.

 

“I could do that for the rest of my life.” I said as I was crying, Harry kissed my forehead as we walked to the minke whales. We went through the motions of the day and after the last whale which happens to be my favorite (Sperm Whales) we went back to change.

 

“Uh, can you come with me for a second?” Leroy asked and I looked around to Harry, Niall, and Vanessa quizzically before following him. Leroy led me down a long white hall before opening a door and gesturing me to sit. When I sat I was left alone in the room, soon after an older man walked in. I shook his hand.

 

“Leroy says you’re in school to be a whale trainer. How much longer do you have?”

 

“Uh, three weeks sir.”

 

“How would you feel about coming to work here in January?”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“Of course. I can see the passion in your eyes. I could pay all your expenses. Including home expenses. Here’s my card. Email soon with a decision?” I nodded, I was at a loss for words and I walked to meet everyone at the car in complete silence. My mouth has been dropped open since he asked me to work for him.

 

I climbed in the car and everyone was staring at me.

 

“He wants me to work for him, starting in January.”

 

“You’re going to right? You and I could get a flat here. I’ll babysit for you and stuff and I’ll take online classes and stuff.” Vanessa said.

 

“I can’t afford to pay you, move to London and all that.” I said to her.

 

“You don’t need to pay me Ab. I’ll get a partime job the days you don’t work.”

 

“But still. I can’t afford to just move.”

 

“You can stay at my house. I have plenty of rooms. I mean Niall and I will be on tour March through September. We can make Darcy a room and stuff. You can sleep with me? Vanessa can sleep in Niall’s room? I mean I have plenty of room.” Harry said to us

 

I just sat there dumbfounded as we drove. I don’t even know what to say. Harry pulled up to some restaurant, and I told them I’d be right in.

 

The phone rang for ages.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mom?” I was crying.

 

“Abby honey what’s wrong?”

 

“Harry took me to an aquarium today. I swam with 11 different species of whales. Mom, they offered me a job in January.”

 

“You’re taking it aren’t you?”

 

“I want to! But I mean, I don’t wanna leave you. Darcy and I will miss you so much.”

 

“Abby, it’s hard. But I didn’t expect to get to keep you all to myself forever. I am so proud that you’ve finished school. I am so happy you have found Harry, even if it’s only been a few months I can see you’re finally happy again. This town is no good for you. Spread your wings and fly baby.”

 

“I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

“I was going to tell you when you got back. But Aaron proposed.”

 

Aaron was my mom’s boyfriend. He comes over often and he’s good to mom and good to Darcy. My mom deserved happiness.

 

“Oh my god Mom!”

 

“I know honey. Listen take the job. Build a new life for yourself. Be happy. Don’t let your past bring you down.”

 

We talked a few more minutes before I agreed to take the job.

 

I emailed Vaan and told him I’d take the job.

 

I walked into the restaurant and sat next to Harry. “I took the job.” I whispered to him.

 

He smiled down at me, “Let’s have a drink to celebrate.” He shouted.

 

I ordered a vodka tonic, which was followed by many more. Vanessa, Niall and I were smashed. We got in the car and Harry drove back to his house, he called the boys and asked them to come over and celebrate. They all agreed.

 

Suddenly I was nervous again. It was always nervous around this group.

“I need a shower.” I said practically falling over. Harry strode over to me and lifted me up and carried me to his room. I stood in front of him and pulled his lips to mine, after kissing him a while I whispered the scariest sentence of my life to him. “I want to Harry.” He looked shocked and quickly said, “Not when you’re drunk.” I pouted and started to walk to his bathroom. “I’ll wait for you in case you fall and hit your head.”

 

I smiled at him. “Can I wear your shirt?” he nodded and unbuttoned his flannel before throwing it to me. I’m little risky when I’m drunk. After my shower I slip on my lace boy short panties and matching bra. I pulled Harry’s flannel around my body and buttoned it. It hung so low, but once I got it buttoned I felt un-believably sexy. I walked out of the bathroom with so much confidence. I felt Harry’s eyes on me as I walked to my suitcase. I pretended I didn’t notice. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and slid them. ‘Accidentally’ giving H a little show.

 

“Don’t be a tease.” He whispered as he walked behind me and ran his long fingers through my hair before pulling it into a bun on the top of my head. I pulled my glasses to my face and turned to face Harry. I looked at him and smiled a dorky grin.

 

“Honestly, you’re the cutest thing.” He said as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back a little more forceful, when I nibbled his lip he groaned into my mouth. I pushed him toward the bed and he stopped me before I could push him down onto it. “Not when you’re drunk Ab.”

 

“I know I know!” I said and shoved him onto the bed, I straddled his lap and kisses him again. Trialing kisses along his jawline, neck and collarbone. I moved down to his bare chest, his breath hitched in his throat and his hips rocked up pushing our groins together causing me to moan as well. I could feel his excitement growing between his legs, and so was mine. I looked up at Harry through my eyelashes as I kissed along his V and hooked my fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

 

Right then the door flew open and I panicked and went to roll off of him and landed on the floor somehow.

 

“Oh bugger!” I heard Niall shout and shut the door and walk down the hall. I stayed on the floor trying to catch my breath. Harry looked over the side of the bed, smiling down at me. I laughed and pulled myself off the floor. Harry stood up and I could see the excitement through his jeans as he walked towards the door. Apparently he was going to go downstairs sporting a boner and without a shirt. I looked in the mirror as I followed. It looked like I didn’t even pants on.

 

“Can I have a piggy back ride?” I asked Harry. He nodded and bent over, I smacked his but playfully as I climbed on. I kissed his back between his shoulder blades. “Don’t make this worse babe, I can’t handle anymore.” I laughed at the thought that Harry was so turned on for me. When we got downstairs and joined everyone in the livingroom Niall let out a cackle.

 

“That was quick mate!” “Fuck off!” Harry said to him.

 

“Looks like you’ve already done that lad.” Louis said and Harry walked to the kitchen to make us all drinks. Right away Vanessa was next to me.

 

“You did it!?” She whispered to me.

 

“No, he said not when I’m drunk. I tried to suck him off though and then Nialler walked in.” I said shooting him a dirty look.

 

My chest started vibrating and I realized Harry’s phone was in the pocket of the shirt.

 

“Babe! Your mom Is calling you!”

 

“Can you answer it please love?” my heart was beating a million times a minute as the room fell silent.

 

“Hello?” I said sheepishly into the phone.

 

“Oh. Hi is this Abby?”

 

“Uh, yes it is.”

 

I am on the phone with fucking ANNE!

 

BREATHE.

 

“Hi honey. Is Harry busy?”

 

“He’s making drinks at the moment we’re celebrating!” I don’t know why I said that but it came out and I went with it.

 

“Yes, Harry told me you got the job! Congratulations. Gemma and I are shopping in town and we wanted to stop in see all of you. Especially you though. I can’t wait to meet you. Harry never stops talking about you. He really fancies you!”

 

Oh my god.

 

“Uh, ya I don’t think he’d mind. But I’ll bring him the phone anyway.” I walked to the kitchen and put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter next to Harry.

 

I walked back to the living room like a zombie.

 

“What’s wrong love. You look like you have seen a ghost.” Liam asked.

 

“Anne is coming here.”

 

I looked at Vanessa and she looked as mortified as I was.

 

“Let’s go change!” She said to me.

 

“Can I come?” Eleanor whispered. I hadn’t even noticed her or Perrie. Sophia isn’t here and that was good. I couldn’t handle that much beauty in one room. The three of us walked to Harry’s room.

 

“Here, where this.” El said as she handed me a dressier shirt instead of Harry’s. Vanessa was doing my make-up.

 

After about 20 minutes, there was a light tap on the door, it was Harry. The girls left and Harry walked over and picked his flannel up and placed back on his body. His kissed me and led me back downstairs. When we got downstairs, I sat on the couch next to Liam while Harry ordered literally 4 sheet pizzas for dinner.

 

“Don’t be nervous love. Anne is a doll.” Liam said to me and I could only manage a smile.

 

After a while of sitting there staring at the wall, the doorbell rang and I jumped. When Harry came back he had 4 pizzas in hand. Everyone got up to get some and I sat there in nervous silence. I have never met anyone’s mom before.

 

“M’lady.” Harry said as he handed me a plate. I smiled up at him and took it, he sat beside and we all ate. Soon after I finished, and was on my 3rd margarita there was a knock on the door.

 

Fuck.

 

This time when we came back he had 2 drop dead gorgeous ladies with him. I stood up to go say hello. I stood next to Harry and he snaked his arm around my waist.

 

They took turns hugging me.

 

“You are by far the cutest…ugh! Harry how did you manage such a pretty girl?” Gemma said mocking Harry.

 

“Oh we got this for you to congratulate you!” Anne said as she handed me a little box.

 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that…wow.” Inside the little box was a bracelet that had a diamond whale on it. I hugged them each again and Gemma clipped it around my wrist. We all sat around talking and eating and drinking for a while. Anne and Gemma gave me the third degree but Andrew never came up in conversation and I was grateful for that of course.

 

Anne and Gemma left around 10, everyone was going to sleep over and Harry and I left everyone downstairs and retreated Harry’s room. We were both a little tipsy, but for the most part the alcohol had worn off. When we got to his room he hooked his fingers around my hips and laid me down onto the bed, after a while of snogging and grinding I asked him to please, just do it. I told him I was ready.

 

He looked into my eyes a few moments and whispered. “Okay, if you’re sure.” I nodded and he kissed me again.


	6. TEASER FOR CH. 6

“No, Andrew stop! No!” I pushed him off of me and ran out of the room sobbing, and through the living room out of the back door and into the rain. I stopped when I get outside. I sat in the grass and pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I didn’t realize it until that I was only in my bra and panties. I heard the door behind me and I flinched when a small hand touched my back.

“Are you okay?” Vanessa asked me.

“No, it’s Andrew. He’s in there. He tried…”

“Abby that was Harry.”

“What no, no it wasn’t.”

“It was I promise.” She whispered as wrapped her arms around my shivering shoulders.

“What is wrong with me Ness? He’s going to dump me you know.”

She shook her head, and I noticed she was crying with. I started sobbing harder and laid my head in her lap and she stroked my hair until I calmed down.

“I can’t go back in there like this.” I told her.

She nodded and ran inside and shortly after came back with a blanket. She wrapped me up inside of it and ushered me inside. I couldn’t look at Harry. But in the corner of my I eye I saw him curled on the couch. Is he crying?

Ness walked me upstairs.

“Do you want Harry to come up?”

I nodded as I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt still shivering and climbed into bed.

Harry tapped lightly on the door. When he came inside, he quickly climbed in next to me enveloping me with his heat.

“You’re gonna leave me you know.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't read chapter 6 teaser please do before this!

Harry’s POV  
I didn’t answer her. I should have told her I wasn’t going to leave her, because I’m not. I finally found someone who makes me happy. We just have to work on getting her there. She laid trembling in my arms for quite a while. When she finally fell asleep I laid her back gently onto the mattress. I covered her up and walked back downstairs.  
“How is she?” Louis asked me and to be honest I don’t know.   
I shrugged at him and sat on the couch beside Liam. I hung my head and tried not to cry.  
“Harry, she’ll be okay. I’ve known Abby a long time. She’s just been off lately since he’s been out of prison. Just please don’t give up.” Vanessa said as she rested a comforting hand on my back.  
I could only manage to nod at her.

“Let’s stay up all night and watch movies?” Zayn suggested and we all agreed. 

 

Abby’s POV:

Why is it so cold in here? I rolled across the bed hoping to roll into Harry’s arms. But he wasn’t there. I hope he doesn’t hate me. I walked to the door, and opened it. I heard Niall’s cackle downstairs. So I decided to follow it.   
Harry’s house is really big and sort of eerie at night. I reached the bottom of the steps and turned towards the kitchen. I really needed some water.  
When I got into the kitchen I saw Harry facing away from making something. Popcorn maybe?  
“Hey..” I whispered. He jumped a little before turning to face me.   
“Hi baby. Did we wake you?”  
“No, I was cold and you weren’t there.”   
He took 2 strides across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.  
“I’m sorry. We’re watching movies. Care to join?”  
I nodded as he walked back to the counter. I jumped onto the counter and sat next to where he was working. He was making cookies.   
Yumm. I smiled at him as he finished placing them onto the cookie sheet at set the timer for 7 minutes. He returned the smile and poured us each a glass of wine. He stepped in between my legs before handing me my glass. I took it from his hand and took a small sip. I set the glass beside me and wrapped my arms around his neck. He followed my gesture and placed a giant hand on each hip.  
He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine.   
“You’re beautiful you know.” I blushed and tried to turn my face from him, but before I could he gently grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. He took his cold tongue and ran it against my bottom lip, sending shivers through my body. I would probably never get tired of kissing him.  
“What’s taking so long in here mate?” Niall said before letting out the inevitable cackle. “Better not get anything on my cookies!”   
Oh my god Niall.  
Harry smiled at me again before retreating back to the oven, and quickly took the cookies off and placed them on a plate.   
“Ready?” he asked, picking up his wine and the cookies.   
I nodded and hopped off the counter.   
In the living room, Niall and Vanessa were sitting on the love seat. Zayn, Perrie, Eleanour, and Louis were on the longer couch. Liam was in the bean bag chair and Harry was in the recliner. When I walked in Harry pulled me onto his lap in the chair. I blushed and smiled down at him.   
“You to better be on your best behavior over there!” Louis shouted as Harry pulled the blanket over us. I rolled my eyes of course.  
Harry handed me a cookie, and they were delicious. He is the only person I know who would make cookies at 1 in the morning.   
I didn’t really pay attention to the movie. I was so focused on Harry. The way his green eyes lit up like the sun when he laughed, and the way his dimples bore into my heart. The way that you could just feel the happiness radiating off of him.   
He caught me spying on him.  
“Are you staring at me?”   
I nodded and he laughed. When the movie ended Niall and Vanessa went to their room and Liam did as well.   
Harry lifted me over his shoulder and walked upstairs.  
“You have a cute ass.” I said to him and he let out this laugh that came from deep in his chest.   
His laugh was contagious.   
“I don’t wanna leave yet.” I whispered grumpily in Harry’s ear as we stood at the airport.   
“You’ll be back in January! I’ll be in LA for 1D day. You should come?”  
“Okay! Um, do you think I could bring Darcy?”   
“Oh my god of course! Yes I am so excited to meet her.”  
I smiled, and kissed Harry goodbye.   
Vanessa and I walked together, onto the plane.  
We both fell asleep on the plane ride and woke up when we landed in NYC.   
“Wah! I’m gonna miss you.” Vanessa said to me.  
“I’ll see you in like a month Ness relax!” We said our goodbyes and I walked outside to meet my sister.  
“Hey! Miss me?” I asked her.  
“Nope.”   
We talked about my time in London and Harry, who I missed already. Thankfully, Harry is a mindreader. When I looked at my phone there was a text. ‘Miss you already xoxo.’  
Ugh. I love him so much.  
Oh my god Abby, shut up you barely know him. My subconscious was arguing with itself and it was extremely stressful.  
When I walked in the door Darcy walked over to me. It was crazy that she was already two.   
“Did you miss mama?”  
“No!” She yelled as she clocked me on the head with a doll.   
I laughed.  
“Wanna walk with mommy to work?” She nodded and I grabbed her coat. I zipped her up and we walked out the door. It was a beautiful day for the end of October. When we walked into Walgreens Nicole and Miranda were both working.   
“Oh my god how was your trip?”  
Iit was really good. I’m moving there in January. I got a new job at an aquarium. I’ll be living with Harry.” They both looked at me dumbfounded.   
I walked to the office and Darcy knocked for me. Jim opened the door.  
“Jim, Dustin. I have big news. I’m moving to London. So I guess this is my 2 week notice. I got a job at an aquarium and I’ll be staying with Harry.”  
“Wow, okay.” I’m going to LA on the 12 for a week and then I’m coming back and packing. I’m leaving the day after Christmas.

The next three weeks were nice. I miss my coworkers already. Classes we’re boring but I was finally done!   
I checked and re-checked Darcy’s suitcase 6 times before we left for the airport. In the car on the way to the airport I panicked. Like I always do.   
After 6 hours of panicking we got to the airport.  
We met up with Vanessa and she loved Darcy immediately.   
“Nanessa, Nanessa, Nanessa.” She ran around saying. It was cute. My nerves were through the roof. What if she hates Harry?  
Luckily for me she fell asleep on the flight. When we landed we were picked up by someone named Rick. I put Darcy in the carseat and climbed up front.   
The drive to the hotel was quick. “I’ll show you to your room, but we have to leave in 20 minutes so everyone can meet up for lunch.” Rick told us.  
I walked into my room, which I was sharing with Harry. There was a pack-n-play set up. It was really sweet. The baby was still asleep. I took a few things out of her diaper bag and changed her into her favorite dress with matching peacoat. I changed into jeans and a sweater.  
“Mommmmmmmm, don’t wake me up I am resting.” It was so weird to think she had so much vocabulary already.   
We met back down in the lobby and Darcy made Vanessa and I swing her instead of walk. I think she was more excited to see the boys than I am.  
“Is Leeeeeyum gonna be there, because I love Liam. Did you know that Nanesssssssa he’s gonna be my booooooyfriend.” Vanessa laughed at her. She was infatuated with Liam. Sophia was at a modeling gig so she wouldn’t be there. So maybe he would play along.  
“Mommy your birthday is in 4 days. Is Liam gonna come over for your birthday? Mommy. I have to be a lady in front of Liam. That means no tooting.” I really don’t know where she comes up with this stuff. I knew Niall would find her hilarious.   
We pulled up to the restaurant and my heart was ready to fly out of my chest.   
Vanessa got Darcy out of the car and set her down. “WAIT!” Darcy shouted and smoothed her hands over her dress. I rolled my eyes.   
“Actually one second guys.” I said stepping away from them. I called Harry.  
“Hey we are about to walk in. Listen, Darcy is pretty deadest on Liam being her boyfriend so ask him to play along?”   
I asked and he agreed. I walked back to Ness and Darcy and took her hand.   
Vanessa walked in first. We walked over to the table and Harry stood up and smiled.   
“Hello Harry.” Darcy said and walked over to him. She held out her hand and gave him a hand shake. She started to walk around the table.  
“Hello Niall, Hello girl I don’t know, Hello Louis, Hello girl, Hello Zaynie. Liam. Hi Liam I’m Darcy.” She held out her hand to him and he kissed the top of it smiling. She ran over to me. “Mom. Nanessa, he likes me.” She said before clambering into the booster seat next to Liam.  
So far so good I guess.


	8. Chapter 7

I used to think Andrew was my someone. That if I had given him my virginity he wouldn’t have had to take it, and we would have lived happily ever after. But, then I met Harry.

Harry had to carry Darcy out of the restaurant with a coat over her head. The paparazzi were awful in LA. Nothing compared to NYC or London. When we were finally safe and sound in the car Darcy fell asleep.   
“She’s incredible babe. So funny and smart. Like her Mum.” Harry whispered to me, I looked up and met his beautiful green eyes before lightly kissing him.  
“Thank you Hazz.” I smiled up at him. The rest of the drive was quiet, when we arrived back at the hotel Harry ran Darcy inside and I followed behind him.  
“Niall and Vanessa are going to see Lux and Lou, they want to know if they can come get Darcy and bring her.” Harry asked me while looking at his phone.   
“Uh, ya sure.” I padded across the room to Darcy. I picked her up. “Darc, do you wanna go play with baby Lux?”  
“Yes Mama. Is LEEEEEEYUM gonna be there?”   
“I don’t think so honey.” She frowned at me as I changed her clothes.   
A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door and Harry opened it. Vanessa and Niall walked in.  
“NANESSA!!” Darcy shouted before running over and hugging her and Niall.  
“Bye momma. Bye Harry.” She shouted and kissed us each on the cheek.  
When they were out the door Harry walked over to me in 2 easy strides before wrapping his massive arms around my waist and bringing his head to mine and kissing. I smiled into his mouth and pushed my hips into his, causing a sweet moan to escape Harry’s lips. He crouched a little before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his. I can feel the soft mattress beneath me but Harry’s hands are still glued to my hips.  
Am I ready for this? Fuck.  
I am, I’m so ready.   
I reached up and twirled my fingers into his curls. God. His hair is so soft. The groan he let out when I gave a soft tug was earth shattering. I smiled into our kiss, before moving my hands to the buttons of his shirt. I ran my hands up his back and could sit here and do just that for hours.  
Harry pulled his shirt off the rest of the way before pulling my sweater over my head. Oh my god. My stomach is so gross. Dear god please let Harry be okay with my stomach.  
He smiled, as if he was a fucking mindreader and placed little kisses from mouth down to just above my pant line. Oh my god I can’t even handle this. He hooked his fingers underneath the waist band of my pants before pulling them off completely. He stood up and dropped his jeans and underwear. And there he was. Butt naked. Standing in front of me. God. He’s perfect.   
He let out a shy grin and crawled back on top of me, kissing me again. I groaned as his rock hard boner pushed between my thighs. But he was taking his time. Gently kissing every inch if my chest before unhooking my bra and kissing down my stomach to where my panties were. I groaned in anticipation. He smiled up at me as he kissed along my thighs. That alone was enough to send me over the edge, he kept that gorgeous smirk on his face as he pulled my panties off and once again hovered between my legs.   
I’m absolutely terrified. But so so ready for this. He had a look if un-sureness on his face and I smiled and nodded at me before laying his gorgeous body on top of mine. “Let me know if I’m hurting you or you just want to stop okay?” I nodded and gave him a gentle kiss. He moved slowly as he placed just the tip inside of me, extremely cautious. I winced a little as he moved in deeper. He was huge, which made this a lot harder. When he was in all the way he waited for me to adjust to his size. “Doing okay babe?”  
“Yes.” I smiled at him. “You’re on birth control right?” I nodded and he began to move. Slowly and gently. Watching him was my favorite part. The way he bit his lip and his eyes rolled back, the way he moaned my name. I never thought of sex as being something so amazing. So romantic. He kissed my lips and I quivered below him, digging my nails into his flesh moaning his name back at him.   
I wrapped my legs tightly around Harry’s hips as I came. It was so overpowering, the way my body just gave into him. Shortly after Harry finished inside of me. His body collapsed onto mine and he was so out of breath and panting.  
Then we heard his phone ringing and Harry moved to answer it, still panting.   
“H-ello?” he said into the phone still panting, as he put it on speaker.  
“Uh. Are we interrupting something?”  
“No mate. What’s up?”  
“Niall and Vanessa are here in my room with Darcy and Lux. The other boys are here too, come down for pizza?”   
Harry agreed before ending the call with Liam.  
I stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean myself up, when I walked back out Harry was sitting on the bed with just his boxers on.   
“Babe what’s wrong?”  
I asked him as I stood between his legs.   
He pulled me down so I was sitting on his knee.  
“Are you sure you were ready?”  
“Of course Harry. I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t. That was amazing. I love yo-“  
“What?”  
“What…?” I looked away blushing.   
“You love me?”  
“Idon’t know.” He was smiling at me before he answered me.  
“I love you to Ab.”   
I just looked t him.  
I can’t fathom how Harry could possibly love me. But I wasn’t going to argue with him. I smiled as I walked away and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. After Harry was dressed we walked towards the door.   
He leaned down and kissed me again, before walking down the hall with that gorgeous grin etched perfectly into his flesh. When we walked into Liam’s room everyone was sitting around eating, Lux and Darcy were coloring.   
Immediately Vanessa’s eyes met mine. I looked away as fast as I could, I knew my face was a deep shade of red.  
“Nice hickey babe!” Liam shouted at me and I swear if I could have ran away I would have. Harry walked to the kitchen and got himself some pizza. For some reason I had no appetite. Probably from nerves.  
“Did you?” Vanessa whispered in my ear and I couldn’t help but smile, as soon as I did that she squealed and jumped on me.   
“What are you two talking about?” Niall asked.  
“They’re probably comparing Niall and Harry’s penis size.” Louis put in and everyone laughed.   
I think Harry was my saving grace.

2 months went by and I was finally in London.  
When we walked into Harry’s, well out house Darcy’s jaw dropped. She started running around the house.  
“Come see her room.” Harry smiled and led me upstair  
He opened the door to a huge room, it was purple and white striped with a big fluffy bed, with a canopy surrounding it. There was so much in this room, I am sure she’d never leave.   
Luckily, when it was time for her to go to bed she went effortlessly.  
I padded down the hall to my room after saying good night to Vanessa and Niall.  
I opened the door to see my beautiful boyfriend sprawled across our bed. Wearing nothing but underwear slung low on his hips. Causing the tiniest bit of hair to peak up threw the waistband.  
“Go put some clothes on Harry. Tomorrow is my first day of work I cannot be seduced by you tonight. Also I have to leave here at 5. Darcy has to be at preschool by 9, picked up at 1 please don’t forget.” I said as I set my alarm for 4.   
“Relax babe everything will be fine.” He smiled at me as he pulled me onto the bed, pulling my back to his chest.  
“I love you babe.”   
“I love you to Harry.”  
I didn’t want to remove myself from this fabulous ball I was enveloped in, but I have too.   
I walked to the bathroom and put my hair into a sock bun and brushed my teeth. I walked to my closet and pulled on a clean pair of underwear and bra, followed by shorts and a t-shirt and my favorite pair of converse. I threw my plain black bathing suit and a change of clothes into my bag and walked back to the bathroom, I smiled at my self as I put perfume on. I walked back to the room and nudged Harry.  
“I’m leaving. I’ll call you on my break. I get done at 4.”  
“Okay, I love you have fun.”  
“ I love you too!” I sang as I walked out the door and down the hall. I walked into Darcy’s room and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking downstairs. I grabbed the keys to my range rover that Harry insisted I needed. I walked out the door and into my car. I headed straight for starbucks, for some much needed coffee and a muffin. The drive to work was fun. I was eager. When I got there I was immediately sent to the tank where I would be working with a baby beluga whose mother died shortly after she had him. His name was Connor. There was nothing sweeter than this whale. So friendly. Who woxt tould have thought a whale could be such a good best friend. Darcy called me on my lunch and begged me to let her go to Lou’s overnight. I agreed. When I left work I drove home, to find a very drunk Vanessa and Niall. And a Harry cooking dinner.  
“We are going to have sex right here on this table to show you how it’s done.” Niall slurred as he lifted Vanessa up and laid her onto the table. I sat in the chair next to them and laughed, I really hope they’re kidding.   
Then. Niall lifted Vanessa’s dress up and pulled her panties down. Ramming all of him into her. It took everyone in the room by surprise and there were 3 loud gasps let out. But he kept going slamming into her as she screamed his name. It made me want to take Harry upstairs right now. Niall slowed down a little bit as Vanessa reached up and moved a strand of his hair from his eye. Vanessa groaned at what I assume to be here oncoming release because as soon as she made that noise Niall started slamming into her again, followed by her body shaking below his screaming his name.  
I hadn’t noticed Harry sitting next to me with his laptop until Vanessa and Niall climbed off the table.  
Vanessa sat down right next to me like she didn’t just fuck on my kitchen table.  
“Hey Abby and Vanessa. What’s this?” Harry asked turning his laptop to us.   
Oh my god. It’s our blog.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended the chapter like this! ;)

Vanessa and I stared wide eyed at Niall and Harry for almost an hour while they scrolled through our blog. They laughed, so I guess that was okay? But I’m still freaking the fuck out. As soon as they clicked on the fanfiction link my heart went ape shit. Please click on Vanessa’s please please.  
“Hmm, Niall. Shall we read ‘Midnight Memories’ or ‘Back for you?’” Harry asked him and I silently pleaded with god. “Midnight memories.” Niall said and I spat the water I was drinking across the room. “Fucking shit. Do you have to? I mean I would really rather you didn’t. Please?” Harry looked at me with a devious grin and turned back to his laptop and shut it. Amen.  
“We’ll read it eventually.” Niall smiled and Vanessa and I both let out a huge sigh of relief.  
“So have you guys gotten your dresses for the brits yet?” Harry asked us.  
“Dress? I don’t wear dresses.” I told him. “You did the first few times I saw you Abby.”  
“Yah fuckin’ sundresses with flipflops, I don’t wear heels and I don’t wear my hair down. I will be attending in a pantsuit and flats. Thank you.” A very drunk Niall bursted into laughter, like I was joking or something. “You have to wear a dress if I do Ab.” Vanessa said and I groaned. “I’m going to light a fire.” I said as I walked into the small and cozy fireplace room. I lit the fire and walked back to the kitchen. I began making hot chocolate. “Anyone joining?” “No Vanessa and I are going out with the boys and their ladayyyys. Feel free to join us.” Niall told me and Harry shook his head at him. “I’m gonna spend the night in.” He said before placing a swift kiss on my cheek. Harry grabbed the 2 glasses of hot chocolate and headed to the fire. I followed along.   
We laid on the floor in front of the fire, with his arms tightly wrapped around me. “So, Darcy called me Daddy today.”   
What?  
“What?” I said and looked up to meet his eyes. He nodded. “I’m so sorry Harry. Fuck. I knew this would happen someday. What do I even tell her?”   
“Nothing, I mean. Why? We’re happy right? I would love to be a father figure for her and if we last like I think we will, maybe we can make it official?” I stared up at him with my tear filled eyes because I had no idea what to say to a man who wanted to be a father to someone who wasn’t his. It was such an amazing feeling. I connected my lips with his because there was no way I was forming words at the moment. He kissed me back as he turned my body around so my body was straddling his lap. I deepened the kiss and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He smiled into my mouth and it gave me goosebumps. Harry never ceased to do that though, even the way he looked at me sent shivers through my body. I whimpered as Harry pulled away from me, which resulted in him smiling one of his deep smiles that made his dimples show. He lifted his white t-shirt over his head. God, I will never get sick of this body. I trailed my hand up his chest before swiveling it around to the back of his neck and twirl my fingers into his curls. He kissed me again, but this time with force. I pushed my chest against his and began to kiss along his jawline and neck. This time, I pulled away. I lifted my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra before removing that as well. He bit his lip in attempt to hide his smile. I kissed him again and ran my fingers down his chest and loosened his belt, and the button his jeans. I stood up and removed my shorts, as he removed his already hard self from his jeans. I straddled his lap again, instantly taking him into me. I groaned a lot louder than I thought, but the house was empty and I am going to take advantage of it. His swiveled around inside of me, and which thrust of his hips he got closer to sending me over the edge. I never thought of sex as a good thing. Never something I’d be able to enjoy it. After Andrew I was afraid of anyone touching me. My body wouldn’t let me fear Harry. He was good for me. His was fixing all the broken pieces, touch by touch. I smiled down at my boyfriend and lightly kissed him. He moved inside me again causing me to give into him. I screamed out, and clawed into his back. Harry of course had a proud look on his face, and I leaned back taking control. Moving my hips on him. His eyes rolled back as he bit his lip and called out my name as his sweet release took him over. We laid in each other’s arms breathing heavily for a few minutes. When I climbed off of him I grabbed his white t-shirt and pulled it over my head, it went almost to my knees. I pulled my underwear on and waited for Harry. He was sporting just a pair of boxers, hung very low. I walked to the kitchen with Harry in tow. I started to clean up when I heard a snicker come from the living room, Harry and I tiptoed over together and saw a room full of all our friends. “OHHHH HARRY YESS” Niall mocked. That sent me back to that night. With Andrew’s friends watching and laughing and I started sobbing. I didn’t mean to, I knew Niall didn’t mean to upset me but he did. And for whatever reason I grabbed a plate off of the table to my left chucking it hard at Niall, I didn’t stay long enough to see if it him. I turn and ran upstairs to my room. I walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with bubbles and hot water. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed. I was trying to avoid the anxiety attack I knew was on the verge of pulsing through my body. I heard a small knock on the door and I ignored it. I have no words to explain my logic to any of them. They probably all think I’m a nutcase, which I am. The knock didn’t stop and I was ready to throw a plate at whoever was out there. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” I shouted at the person on the other said. As soon as I spoke Harry opened the door, and dropped his boxers before climbing in the tub behind me. He held onto me. This was my favorite thing, no matter how often I am reminded of Andrew, Harry is always here to make sure I’m okay. Always ready to fight the demons inside my mind.   
“Did I hit him?” I asked him. “Yeah he has to have stitches, Vanessa took him up but she wanted to stay here with you.” I laughed, I felt bad but at the moment I just laughed. Harry laughed too and it felt really good to just laugh again. It’s been so long since I was happy. Harry ran his hands up my back massaging his fingers into my skin. When our skin began getting wrinkled he lifted me out of the tub and wrapped me up in an oversized white fluffy towel. I walked to my closet I pulled on a pair of yoga capris and a sweatshirt. When I walked back to our room Harry was laying on the bed. The clock said 1am. I had to be up in 3 hours. I worked Wednesday-Saturday. 7-4 every day. I rolled over into his arms before drifting off to sleep.   
When I woke up the next morning I quickly got dressed. I nudged Harry. “I’m leaving, it’s Saturday so Darcy doesn’t have school. But make sure she doesn’t stay at Lou’s all day please.” He smiled groggily and kissed me. “I love you.” I’ll never get tired of those words. “I love you too H.” I whispered into his ear. As I was pulling into the driveway Niall and Vanessa were pulling in. I didn’t make eye contact. I’d deal with that later. When I got to work I climbed into the tank with Connor. He swam over to me and squirted me with water, and I splashed him back. I loved my job. When I came back from my lunch break I had to do a killer whale show. I had no clue how to do it. But, this was my training. I walked on stage next to my co-workers Anne, Jeff, and Roger. Luckily they told the crowed I was training, and I will be doing the “dive with belugas” starting next month. I looked into the crowd to see a bunch of familiar faces. Liam, Sophia, Niall, Vanessa, Louis, Eleanor, Zayn, Perrie, Harry, Darcy, Lux, Anne, Gemma and Ashton from 5sos. He was apparently dating Gemma now and Niall had a huge cut on his head. Oops. After the show I met up with everyone. “Mommy those things are huge, are they gonna eat you?” Darcy asked me. “I hope not!” I said and she was not pleased with my answer. “Go change and we’ll’ meet you in the gift shop.” Harry said as he kissed my cheek. I ran to my locker and changed. When I walked back they were all outside the gift shop. Signing autographs and taking pictures. I smiled at how humble they all were. Such good boys. When I looked at Darcy she had a huge stuffed whale which I knew was expensive. When I got closer, she was wearing a t-shirt, a necklace, and earrings and had 3 new whale trainer Barbies. “Darcy where did you get all that.” I asked her pulling the receipt from the bag. Way too much money. Way too much. “Daddy!” I cringed as the words escaped her mouth. I’m just not use to it. I looked around for fans videotaping but they all seemed to have dispersed. Thank god, management would have cut off my toes for that. Right? “Harry, this is way too much.” “Abby. Please let me. I love to spoil people. I’m not just doing it because I can I’m doing it because I want to.” “Harry. I don’t want you spending your money on us like this.” “Abby. Shush, I can afford it. Okay?”   
Oh ya I forgot. ‘The first billion dollar boy band.’   
“So we’re going to spend the rest of the day shopping for dresses for the Brits!” Sophia said.   
“Ya, can we not shop at like Gucci or wherever the hell the expensive shit is. I’m not loaded like all of you.” I said mockingly.   
“Yeah, same.” Vanessa said.   
“Babe, let me buy it please.” Harry whispered at me. I shot him a dirty look. “Please?” I agreed only because I couldn’t say no to those eyes. When I looked at Vanessa we both rolled our eyes at each other. I assumed she made the same deal with Niall. “How’s your head?” I asked Niall wrapping my arm around his hip as we walked towards the car. “Ha it’s okay. I’m sorry I upset you.” “I’m sorry I threw a plate at you.” “We’re even.” He decided.   
We drove for about 15 minutes before we pulled up next to Burberry of course. The girls all went across the street to Dolce and Gabbana. The babies and the boys went into Burberry.   
“Call us if you find something you like.” Harry shouted to me and Vanessa. When we walked in we tried on a few dresses. I slipped on this tight red one. It hugged my curves perfectly. When I showed the others they loved it. I texted Harry. “I found one, but like it’s really expensive. You don’t have too.”   
He replied, “I want to. Zip it. We’ll be right over.”

“Hi my boyfriend is coming over to pay for it, could you put it in the bag though. I don’t want him to see it.” She rolled her eyes at Vanessa and I. Vanessa and I both had our dresses in long bags when the boys walked in. the two women looked shocked as they walked over to us, they each handed them their credit cards. “You aren’t going to ask how much it is?” “No Abby I’m not.” I grunted before standing on my tippy toes and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.” I hated being a foot and a half shorter than him. He carried my dress for me. He was a prince. I swear. When we walked out the door Darcy was playing patty cake with Liam. When we stood up I noticed the Burberry bags Harry was carrying. “What’d you get babe?” I asked him. “Uh, I got myself a new shirt and a few things for Darcy.” “A few? Harry you have four bags.” “One of them is Lux’s!” He protested and I rolled my eyes at him.   
“If you keep doing that yours will fall out. Harry loves spoiling people. Might as well accept it.” Louis turned and told me. We went into a few shoe stores, and I find a nice black pair. Of course Harry bought them.  
The boys ran to the car to put our bags away before we walked to the restaurant. I forgot that I was with the most famous boy band known to man until the paparazzi started snapping cameras in our face. Harry picked Darcy up and she put her head into his coat. I wasn’t ready for her pictures to be all over the internet or, added to “Harry plus babies” masterposts on tumblr.   
We ate dinner and then headed home. Everyone was spending the night. Might as well all move in. this house is way too big for 5 people. Lux was spending the night with us. I got the two girls bathed and into their jammies. They each slept with their new stuffed whales in Darcy’s large bed.   
I walked to my room and helped Harry put our things away. The pile of Darcy’s stuff was overwhelming. He hung my dress in the closet, without looking at it and set my shoes on the floor below it.   
“I got you a present today.” He smiled and handed me a small box. I groaned. I hated that he was spending so much money on us. He had to be out at LEAST 5 grand alone from today.   
I opened the small box to find a beautiful black diamond necklace and earrings that went perfectly with my dress and shoes.  
I smiled and kissed his lips. He pulled me onto the bed and held me until I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

“Vanessa, should I do it? I have never colored my hair before!”  
“Yes Abby you should!’ it was the day of the Brits and Vanessa and I were getting our hair done with the other girls.   
I opted to color my hair a light brown, I got my eyebrows waxed as well. My hair was down to the side in beautiful flowly curls. I don’t know why they curled over my already curly hair. But, 2 hours later my hair looked flawless. Lou was at the hotel room and she did our make-up. Darcy would be staying with her for the night. I walked into the bathroom with Vanessa and I slipped into my red dress, and she into her blue one. We walked out of the bathroom and took a few pictures together before going to meet up with the boys. When we walked into the room I was the caboose. Harry’s eyes skimmed the line before meeting my eyes.  
He looked incredible in his little suit and bowtie. His jaw dropped. “Holy shit Abby I didn’t even recognize you. You look incredible.” I blushed and he demanded we take a few pictures.   
He posted one on Instagram. “My gorgeous Lady and I all ready for the Brits!” immediately his phone blew up with comments. I’ll be sure to read those all later.   
We walked down the red carpet of the Brits. Niall still with a big gash on his head. I realized this was our first official outing.   
“Harry! Abby! How are you all tonight?” We were asked. I knew there thousands of fans on the other side of that camera looking at us.   
“We’re great. I’m great, I mean look at this beauty I have on my arm. Who wouldn’t be great?” he swooned and after a few more questions we were all sitting down. The boys were very drunk by the time we got done. We got back to the house and we had all changed and sat out by the pool.  
We were drinking and laughing and having a good time. Everyone wanted to go skinny dipping, everyone was so drunk. Drunker than I’d ever seen before. So everyone stripped down and hopped into the pool.  
“You coming babe?”  
“No. I’m okay ill watch.”  
“Why not?”   
“Because I don’t want to. Fuck.” I shouted.  
“Jesus Abby, you’re so uptight. You always say no to fun things. Now I understand why Andrew did that.” As soon as the words escaped his mouth it went silent, my eyes looked up and connected with his. They were no longer green like the ones I had fallen in love with. They were black and ripping me to shreds with each passing second.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! sorry this chapter is so short. I needed to get this part done though. thanks for reading. xoxox

 

I opened my mouth to speak, to yell. But nothing came out. I kept my eyes locked to his, they stayed black. Never showing the littlest bit of remorse. I closed my mouth and turned to walk back in the house. I walked slowly to see if he would follow. He didn’t. When I got inside I ran to my room and locked the door. I squatted down on the floor and started sobbing, and rocking back and forth as I tried to breathe. After a few minutes, I got pissed. Really pissed. I walked to the dresser and grabbed Harry’s favorite picture of me he took, and had framed and threw it. It shattered and the picture laid there in its bed of broken glass. I walked to my closet and grabbed a duffel bag. I threw whatever I could fit into at and walked back to my room. When I walked in Harry was on the bed. I didn’t look at him. “Abby wait. Don’t leave.”

 

He followed me down the stairs. “Abby stop.” He yelled before grabbing my wrist. We had an audience now. I yanked my wrist from his grip. “I hate you.” I said matter of factly and still his eyes never changed. I walked out the door and climbed into the stupid car Harry had bought me. When I looked up Vanessa was running after me. She climbed into the passenger seat. “Where are you going?” “To get Darcy. Then I’m gonna call my boss in the morning and see if he can still get me an apartment.”

“If you move out so am I.”

I nodded and agreed to call her tomorrow, she promised to punch Harry for me and I drove away.

**

The first few days in my new apartment were boring. Vanessa had Darcy fed and in bed every night when I get home, my hours changed at work now that I was doing the ‘Dive with Belugas’ exhibit. 12-8 every day. I haven’t spoken to Harry since that night.

“How are you?” Vanessa asked when I got home from work tonight.

 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She gave me a sympathetic look. She knew I was lying.

“We’re having a party for Harry’s birthday at Roger’s bar next Friday. You should come. To let him know he can go fuck himself.” I laughed. I was gonna go. “It’s only been a week so I understand if you don’t want too.”

“I’ll go. I have no problem being civil with Harry.”

“You know he had absolutely no recollection of what happened. He came down at noon and we had all been up since maybe 10 or so. We told him what he did, and he just sobbed.” I shrugged my shoulders at her and walked to the kitchen. “I have to call Mark.” I told her.

“Who?”

“He’s a family friend from back home. He’s a detective, he keeps an eye on Andrew’s credit cards and phone to make sure he isn’t near me, sort of thing. He can lose his job. But, he doesn’t care. Anyway he called me earlier so I have to call him back.” She nodded as I dialed his number and placed my phone on speaker well I heated up some dinner.

“Hello?”

“Sorry, im calling so late Mark. I saw you called.”

“Yah, Abby listen. There was almost no use on his card for a month. It was weird. But he used it today. In London.”

I looked at Vanessa who seemed to have the same reaction as myself.

 

**

I was so busy at work the next week and trying to find a babysitter for Friday night that I forgot all about Andrew. It was nice for once.

I pulled on the tight black dress that Vanessa insisted I wear. She handed me some red pumps and I stretched my eyes at her. “Vanessa I am not a stripper.” She laughed. “Harry is going to die when he sees you.”

“Good.” I mumbled under my breath.

“Thank you so much for babysitting.” I said to June the elderly women who was babysitting Darcy. She was already in bed, so I didn’t need her to approve my outfit which she seems to be doing a lot lately.

We walked down to the cab and climbed in. “I’m nervous Vanessa, I honestly miss him.”

“He was drunk, and I know that’s no excuse but if you choose to forgive him I’ll understand. They leave for tour next week. Maybe you need space from him for a while. I nodded at her. When we arrived at the bar I climbed out, followed by Vanessa and the paps started snapping photos of us. We walked inside and Harry wasn’t here yet. We walked over and each of the boys hugged me and we chatted for a few minutes.

Harry came and spotted me instantly. “You look beautiful.” I half smirked before turning to Vanessa. She gave me a sympathetic smile before pulling me away to get a drink. An hour later and a few drinks in Harry and Niall made their way to the stage. “Uhm, I wrote a song. Niall is gonna play the guitar while I sing it. I hope you like it. Especially you Abby.”

Now you were standing there right in front of me

I hold on it's getting harder to breathe

All of a sudden these lights are blinding me

I never noticed how bright they would be

I saw in the corner there is a photograph

No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you

It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass

This bed was never made for two

I'll keep my eyes wide open

I'll keep my arms wide open

Don't let me

Don't let me

Don't let me go

'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone…

 

He kept singing and I felt the sting in my eyes. “I need some air. Please don’t let him follow me.” She nodded at me. I felt a sea of eyes on me as I made my way to the door half way through his sung. I walked to the corner and sat on curb. A few minutes passed. I felt a figure stand behind me. “Damn it Harry I don’t wanna talk to you right now please.”

 

“I’m not Harry.” The second he spoke I got goosebumps and forgot how to breath.

Andrew.

“Andrew. W-what are you doing here?”

“Shh. Stand up..NOW.” I jumped to my feet and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the alley way behind me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. “You know baby I missed you in prison. Why’d you send me there?” I shuddered at his warm breath on the back of my neck. “Want me to show you what happened to me in prison babe?” I shook my head. “No? You don’t?” “Good then I’ll show what happens in prison when you say no.” He laughed at his words before throwing me to the ground. “You know our daughter is a catch. Really. She likes me I think. But that old lady didn’t seem to like me.”

“What the fuck did you do to her.” I screamed as I tried to wiggle from his grasp. He smacked me hard in the face before forcing himself into me again. I cried out and he smashed my face into the ground. He stood up and started kicking me as I drifted to sleep.

 

**

“I’m so worried. It’s been two weeks.” I heard Vanessa say. I couldn’t open my eyes or mouth. I just listened. I don’t think they knew I could hear them. Where was I? The faint beeping in the background made me realize I was in the hospital. Slowly everything came back to me from that night. Most of it at least. After a while I forced my eyes opened. When I got them opened I saw Vanessa. She was on the phone with someone when she looked up and met my eyes.

“She’s awake ill call you back.” She said before hanging up and rushing to my side.

“Abby. Oh my god. Ab how are you feeling?”

“Fine. Where’s Darcy.” She sad look in her eyes made me remember what Andrew said to me that night.

“Well let’s start at the beginning. You had been outside for 45 minutes and I was nervous. The boys and I all went outside for Liam, Zayn, and Louis to have a smoke. I told them I was gonna look for you. I saw one of the red pumps I gave you sticking out of the alley way and when I looked into the alley. You were on the ground. I screamed and the boys all ran down. Harry ran to your side and covered you with his coat and was crying. Niall wouldn’t let me come near you. Liam called 911. And they came. We answered a million questions and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Niall asked a police officer to escort us to the apartment. We found June locked in the bathroom. She said someone took Darcy. We showed her a picture of Andrew and she said it was him.” I shook my head. I couldn’t understand this. I didn’t want too. “The police have absolutely no trace of him. But their trying their hardest.”

**

I had to stay in the hospital for a while longer. Vanessa never leaving my side. The boys had a month off coming up and I was so relieved I just missed Harry so much and if anyone was going to help me get through this it would be him. I had also found out that my mom was really sick again and that’s why she wasn’t here. The days went by and every day all I thought about was where was he? I begged and pleaded for Darcy. I had left was hope. On the day I got to go home Vanessa picked me up. We went back to Harry’s house. First thing, I went into the bathroom to shower. I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a large gash on my forehead and faint yellow bruises covering my skin. After my shower I grabbed the crutch I had to use, and slowly walked downstairs. I heard chatting and realized Harry was here. So were the rest of the boys. I stopped halfway down the stairs to cry. It was safe to say Andrew ruined my life. He took Darcy. He ruined me again. And if he hadn’t hurt me Harry wouldn’t have had that insult to throw at me and everything would have been fine. After a few minutes I stood up and wiped my tears away. I hobbled the rest of the way down the stairs and the second is stepped foot into the living room the boys were all standing. They took turns hugging me, Harry was last and unsure if I’d let him hug me. I nodded and he held me and I held him and cried into his chest.

“Don’t let me go.” Was all I could manage to whisper into his chest.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I had too.

It seems like everything was going by slower than normal. I felt like I stood there in Harry’s arms for ages. When I finally pulled myself away from him Vanessa had made me a cup of tea. I sat there at the table tracing the mouth of the cup for a while. When I finally took a sip of it, it was ice cold. I looked up and saw everyone sitting around the table. Nobody was talking. Nobody knew what to say.   
“What do you guys want for dinner?” I whispered. “Pizza!” Niall shouted excitedly. I laughed for the first time in 2 weeks. He was always so happy. Harry ordered pizza and everyone retreated to the living room to start a movie. I walked my cup to the sink. I felt Harry come up beside me.   
“How are you feeling love?” I nodded. I couldn’t even answer that question. I was still so pissed at him. But I had to choose my battles and this wasn’t really one I wanted to have. “Are you still upset with me?”  
“I’m not mad. I’m more hurt. How could you ever wish this on anyone Harry? I don’t know how you can say you understand why he did this, because I never will.” He looked at me with pain in his eyes and I felt my tears coming at full force and I put my head in my hands and sobbed. He came over and hugged me gently. “I miss her so much Harry.” He inhaled a long breath before whispering “We’ll find her. I promise.”   
We ate pizza and I slowly climbed the stairs to my room. I agreed to let Harry join me. I couldn’t do this without him.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“I just don’t understand what I did to him. Why he needed to ruin my life. I’ll never understand Harry. I hope he doesn’t hurt her.” He nodded as he held me and I sobbed.  
After a while he finally spoke.  
“We have fan videos to watch tomorrow if you wanna join. Maybe they’ll make you laugh a little.” I nodded into his chest as I drifted to sleep. When I woke up Harry wasn’t beside me. I looked at the clock It was almost one in the afternoon. I climbed out of the bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen.   
Vanessa was in there making lunch. “Morning sleepyhead. The boys are in the living room watching fan videos they’re actually super funny.” I nodded and followed her to the living room. The boys didn’t hear us come in and they stayed fixated on the tv. “Hi boys! I have a video to show you. I found it on youtube.” Some girl said and I turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I avoided the mirror, and when I came back to the living room I saw it. It was the video of the first time Andrew had raped me. I had forgotten it was online and I didn’t think Harry would ever see it. But there they all sat, gapping at the TV. I slowly backed away tears in my eyes and came back to the kitchen.   
I leaned against the fridge and slid down. I pulled my knees to my chest and winced at the pain. I was crying again which seemed to be a pretty regular occurrence. I heard footsteps in the kitchen and when I looked up Harry, Vanessa and Niall were standing there.  
“Oh my god Abby. Are you okay?” Vanessa said quickly running to my side. I huffed and pulled myself to my feet. I walked back down the hall as quickly as possible and into the fire place room. Harry entered slowly behind me. “What’s wrong?” he whispered stroking my hair. I slapped him.  
“How could you? You and all my supposed friends sit there and watch my rape? Staring at it like it was some kind of sick comedy. That’s the first time I have ever seen that video and you all are just sitting there. You watched it from start to finish. Why? Was that amusing to you? I’ll be sure to get you part 2 when it comes out.”   
“Abby. I just- I don’t know I just couldn’t turn it off.”   
I grabbed a book and chucked it, luckily he dodged the book. 

“So instead of turning it off you just watch it? How could you ever stomach something like that? Even when I was fucking screaming and bleeding you just watched? I can’t fucking believe you.” I continued to throw objects at him, breaking vases, and knick-knacks behind him. I looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes.   
“Abby I love you. I’m so sorry I watched it.”   
I fell to my knees. I was going insane. Slowly but surely. I didn’t know what was going on.   
I felt the glass from the broken objects pierce the skin on my knee and I winced. Harry instantly was at my side. He held me and I sobbed even harder. Why would he choose to stay with someone like me? He knew now how much trouble I really was. I turned my body to his and kissed him. I needed to feel something that wasn’t pain. I wrapped my body around his and kissed him with urgency.   
“Make love to me Harry.”  
“Ab-“  
“Please Harry. I need to feel something other than pain.”   
And he did. Slipping ever so gently into me. Never letting me go. It was nice to escape from reality for a while, but as we came down from our highs, the sadness filled my veins again. Taking over every part of me. He pulled me into his chest and I had no more tears to cry.   
“Let’s go find Darcy.” He whispered to me.   
When we walked out of the room and into the kitchen everyone was sitting down eating lunch. Harry lifted me up onto the counter and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the first aid kit. He gently cleaned my knee and placed one of Darcy’s Hello Kitty bandaids over my cut. He lifted a sandwich to my mouth and I took a bite. Nobody said anything. But I was at ease for the moment and it was a good feeling. As good as I could feel at the moment. After we ate we all crammed into the car. As we were climbing in Vanessa hugged me, I hugged her back giving her a little pinch to let her know that I wasn’t mad at her. When we got in the car I plugged my phone into it. I played don’t let me go. I noticed a slight smile on Harry’s face as he reached across the threshold and took my hand in his.   
We were standing on stage before the press conference. When the camera flicked on Harry squeezed my hand.   
“Hi, I’m Abby. My daughter Darcy was taken from me 2 weeks ago by her father, who was my rapist. This is her photo. This is his. Darcy was last seen wearing Gray sweatpants, and a red t-shirt. If anyone has any information please inform us. Andrew, if you’re watching this please give Harry and I our baby back. Please.” I said in between sobs.

**  
**  
“So how long has it been since you’ve seen Darcy?” Ellen Degeneres asked me.   
“6 months and 11 days.” I said to her.  
“How have you been since Harry has been on tour?”   
“I’ve been ok. Work distracts me, and I have Vanessa. I’m going to a concert tonight as well so that’ll be good.” 

**  
Vanessa and I were seated front row at the concert. I hadn’t seen Harry yet, because Vanessa is a terrible driver and we were late.  
The boys were about halfway through their set when there was a commotion on stage.   
“DADDY!” we heard coming from the right side of the stage and then I saw the familiar pile of brown girls. It was Darcy. She was running across the stage to Harry. Liam quickly ran over to wear Vanessa and I were and pulled us onto the stage. I ran at full speed over to where Darcy had just connected with Harry. “MOMMA.” She said and I picked her up and hugged her. “Baby. Oh my god.” I kissed her forehead.   
“Put her down.” I heard a familiar voice on stage behind me.  
I turned and saw Andrew. He had a gun. How did he even get on stage? There’s so much security.  
He smiled at me and when I looked around there were at least four other men with guns. “If anyone comes near me I’ll shoot her.” I looked out into the audience of horrified faces. I sobbed. Please don’t do this Andrew not here. He came over and hit me in the head with the gun, when I fell to the floor he kicked me. Hard. I gasped for air. When I heard Darcy’s pitter patter of feet on the stage I knew what was going to happen. “Momma!” she yelled with a worried look on his face. “Darcy no!” I shouted, and then I heard his gone go off. Followed by him being tackled to the ground. I was afraid to look. When I heard Harry sobbing I knew he had shot her.


	12. Chapter 12

The first half of this chapter is flashback!

Day one in the hospital was filled with pain killers and getting stitches in my head.   
Day two I spent at Darcy’s side holding her tiny hand in mine. Vanessa never left our sides.  
Day two quickly turned into day 12 each day was spent with a barely there rise and fall of her chest. The faint beeping of the machine telling us she was still with us-barely, become a sound of relief.   
So when day 13 came, and the beeping stopped. My world stopped. I looked up and the gentle rise and fall of her chest had stopped. It seemed like the next few hours flew by. Harry was here know and I don’t remember connecting my body with his. But there we were tangled together on the floor, sobbing. Surrounded by our friends and Harry’s family.   
The drive to the airport was slow, everything was so slow without Darcy. Nobody said anything the entire drive.  
I watched out the window of the airport as they loaded her tiny casket into the airplane.  
“Happy third birthday Darcy.” It had already been a year almost since I met Harry. What a year it’s been.  
I silently trudged along behind the boys and Vanessa. Harry never left my hip.  
These days just dragged on.   
The funeral was the worst part of everything. Seeing everyone around me sad, and it was my fault. Liam placed his “Payne” jersey with Darcy. It was her favorite thing.   
When I heard Andrew was transferred back the Auburn jail I cringed knowing I was near him.

“I’m gonna stay here with my mom a while okay? I’ll fly out when I’m ready.” I said to the group around me. Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall each hugged me before going to the car. Vanessa gave me a long hug and Harry gave me a bit of a pep talk and kissed me before leaving. After a month of being at my mom’s I decided I was going to visit Andrew I would never get over this if I didn’t.  
**  
My heels scuffed against the floor of the prison, my heart leaping out of my chest with every step I took. I was in this cold, quit room. There were two chairs, separated by a piece of glass and two phones. I waited about 2 minutes when I saw Andrew sit across from I took in his appearance. His ears floppy from where his gauges once were, his tattoo covered skin. His dark eyes. I searched for the man I used to love on the other side of that glass. I never found him. I needed to forgive Andrew, for Darcy’s sake. She would want me to forgive him. She always told me to “Never stay mad at anyone Momma.”   
So I wouldn’t.   
With shaking hands I picked up the receiver and he did the same.   
“Hi Andrew.” I whispered into the receiver.  
“Hi Abby.” He said back with a gentle tone.  
“I have a lot to say and you’re just going to listen. I know you want the satisfaction of knowing you ruined my life, and in a sense you did. You took away a part of me that I probably would have given you eventually. You said you loved me Andrew. You had hurt me emotionally for 4 years but I never thought it would come to this. I haven’t been truly happy since the day I met you. But when Harry and Darcy and I were all together in London, I was happy. Completely happy. You knew it, you fucking sensed it and came in and you hurt me again. Letting Harry in was hard, because of you. But I did it. You took my baby away from me. I don’t know how you could do that. She was perfect ya know. I guess in a way I should thank you. Because I wouldn’t be where I am if you hadn’t done that. But also, fuck you. How could you? Why would you honestly do something like that?” He shrugged his shoulders. “You don’t know why you could hurt someone who loved you for more than you had to offer in bed? I loved you Andrew. Even though you always doubted me. I thought you loved me. I did. I really did. Even when I walked in on you fucking someone else. Even when you dated my friend and still hooked up with me. Even when you raped me I loved you. It took a long time to stop loving you. I think there was a part of me that still loved you when I met Harry. But when I saw the way he looked at me when he told me he loved me. I knew then that you never loved me. You never looked at me that way. I have to thank Harry for that. I’m finally done with you. I hate you, but I forgive you. As much as I wish the worst for you, I will never wish what happened to me onto anyone. Not even you Andrew.” Without a second thought I stood up and walked away with a huge weight lifted off my shoulder. I was still sad for Darcy, but I need to focus on making myself happy now. I had to.  
My mom drove me to the airport, and though the flight to Australia was long it was relaxing. When I landed Vanessa and Niall were there to pick me up, each greeting me with massive hugs. Harry still didn’t know I was coming and I couldn’t wait to surprise him. When we arrived at the venue Harry was in the changing room. Lou called him. “Harry please come here, I need to do your hair.” I walked in circles waiting for him to appear at the end of the hall. When I saw his bare chest turn the corner. I smiled to him, his eyes connected with mine and he stopped walking. I took off into a run. When I reached Harry I jumped into his arms. He held me tight and it was such a good feeling to love him. To be loved back. I leaned my head down to meet his and placed a small kiss to his lips. “I love you Abby.” “I know Haz. I love you too.” I smiled into him as tears fell down my cheek. He walked back to down the hall where Vanessa was smiling at us. He set me down gently before taking his place in the chair to get his hair done.  
“Ab. Do you know what tomorrow is?” he questioned as Lou pulled back his fringe.  
I gave him a quizzical look. “Our one year.” He smiled. I gasped, I had completely forgotten.  
“Her birthday is the day after that!” Vanessa yelled. I rolled my eyes because I knew he was going to cook something up. After the show we climbed on the bus and quickly retreated to bed. I smiled as I climbed in next to Harry’s naked body.   
**  
“Happy birthday to you.” The stadium full of people shouted to Vanessa and I. Our birthdays fell a week away from each other. This was our last night on tour with the boys so we celebrated our birthdays together. “OK OK, I HAVE TO GIVE VANESSA HER PRESENT.” Niall shouted with fear in his eyes. I about pissed myself when they were done blindfolding Vanessa and Niall crouched down onto one knee.


	13. 12

Liam removed Vanessa’s blindfold. She looked down at Niall before her eyes went wide.   
“Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked her, and we were all surprised. She rolled her eyes before agreeing. She and I walked off stage. “I hate him so much why he would do something like that?” she said to me. I couldn’t help but to laugh.   
“So. We’ll see you in a week?” Harry asked, after their show. I nodded. “I miss you already.” He smiled before placing a small kiss to my lips. Vanessa and I turned and walked away from the boys and climbed onto the airplane. I pulled out my phone and started to look through twitter. Countless tweets telling me I wasn’t good enough for Harry. I was to fat. I was ugly. It never really got to me. But I’ll never understand why they do this. They say they’d do anything to see Harry happy. But. They do this, and it makes him sad.   
Vanessa and I spent the next week stoking up on groceries and cleaning the house. About an hour before the boys were due back there was a knock on the door. I ran to answer it and saw Anne and Gemma. I greeted them each with a hug. They stepped in the door.  
“How are you love?” Anne asked me.  
“I’m okay. I guess.” I said with a shrug.  
“Hey, Abby. Do you wanna go get Brazilian waxes? You know Harry won’t be able to keep his hands o-“  
Vanessa yelled on her way to the kitchen, stopping when she saw Anne and Gemma. Oh my god.  
“I am, so sorry.” She said and Gemma erupted into laughter.   
“Hey wait. Isn’t yours and Harry’s one year anniversary tomorrow?” Gemma asked and I nodded.   
“I don’t know if he has anything planned though.” I said to her. “Oh he does.” She said with a smirk. I spent the next hour trying to get it out of her but she wouldn’t budge. All 5 of the boys came busting in the door. A huge smile on Harry’s face when he saw his family, hugging each of them before coming to my side and wrapping his arms tightly around me.  
Anne and Gemma stayed for dinner. Shortly after we ate I made my way upstairs. I was sad again. I hated feeling this way. I crawled into bed and tried to wait for Harry, but I was asleep within minutes.  
When I woke up the following morning I reached across the bed for Harry but he wasn’t there. I frowned when my hand came across a note. It was his first day home and he was gone already. I opened the night.  
Morning love. Happy anniversary. Niall and Vanessa are down stairs, get ready and go to them. They will take you to where you need to be.  
He’s so cute. I tiptoed to my closet before grabbing some jean shorts and a dressy top. I slid on some sandals, pulled my hair into a quick sock bun and dabbed on some makeup. I practically ran down the stairs. Niall and Vanessa smiled at me. “Ready?” she asked I nodded and grabbed my purse and ran to the car. The drive was long. When we pulled up next to a park. Niall turned and handed me a note.   
It said:  
Follow the orange balloons. When you get to Liam he will have the next note. 

I practically ran down path following the balloons. When I got to Liam he had an orange envelope in hand. He greeted me with a warm hug before handing me the envelope. He turned and walked away as I began to open it.   
Hi babe. You’re still going to follow the balloons, this note is to tell you I love you. The way you smile, the way your eyes shine. I love how strong you are. I love that you’re the best person I’d ever met. I love you forever my little flower.   
He was so cheesy I love it. I kept walking before I ran into Louis. “Hello Love. Please follow me.” He led me out of the park and to a boardwalk, with lots of stores. It was about a 15 minute walk. Here’s your note. He said as he smiled and walked away. 

There is a horse and carriage waiting for you at the corner. Get in.   
I walked about 3 more minutes and I saw the horse and carriage. Gemma was in it. She jumped down and hugged me, and helped me get in before handing me another envelope and walking away.   
I know you hate surprises. Am I driving you crazy yet? Do you remember the first time I kissed you? I asked for permission? Then Vanessa called me a cupcake?   
I smiled. “We’re here.” The driver said pointing to a cupcake shop. I jumped down and walked in.  
“Hi Abby!” the women handed me a small box with a letter attached to it. I looked in the box, it was a cupcake with Harry’s face on it. I smiled and opened the letter.  
These cupcakes are delicious. Eat it! Anyway. Zayn is outside waiting. Go with him. I love you .xx  
I smiled again and walked out the door to meet Zayn. He greeted me with a hug and led me up street. We stopped outside of Burberry, and he handed me a note before walking away.   
Go into Burberry please. Do not argue.   
I rolled my eyes and stepped inside. The women greeted me with a warm smile and led me to a dressing room. She made my clothes my eyes as she slid the dress up my body. It was a tan form fitting knee length dress, and gorgeous black stilettos. After I was dressed she led me to a chair and a lady began doing my hair after I was given another note.   
Eat your cupcake, you’re probably starving.   
I obliged and ate my Harry cupcake. When I was done I got up to leave when I was handed yet another note.   
Go to starbucks.  
I rolled my eyes, I am beginning to get very impatient. I stepped into starbucks to find Eleanor she greeted me with a hug and a latte. On the side of the cup it read walk outside. I did. I saw Paul. He hugged me as well before ushering me into the backseat and driving off. We pulled into another park a few minutes away. I stepped out of the car, Anne was there with a note. She kissed my cheek and walked away.   
Almost done;) follow the flower petals.   
My shoes clicked down the path and I noticed fans lined up along the path, they weren’t screaming. They were all holding little posters that read:  
Your eyes.  
Your smile.   
Your laugh.   
The way you yell at me.  
Then forgive me.   
Your heart.  
Your love for everything.  
You keep me in line.  
You make me feel at home.  
They kept going for quite a while, some quirky some really sweet. When I reached the end of the path there were stairs. I walked down them, they led to a beach. I walked along the dock that lead to a small chair with a note in it.  
I sat in the chair and opened the letter.  
Hi babe. When I kissed you for the first time I was positive I was in love with you. I was and still am so sure about us. There isn’t anything about you I would ever change. You make my heart go crazy and I love you so so much. Forever and always angel. .xx

I smiled and stood back up. When I reached the end of the dock I took of my heels. And carried them along with me as I trudged through the sand. When I rounded the corner I saw Harry. Standing in the sand with a nice button up shirt, his perfect curls blowing in the wind. I started to cry when I was hallway to Harry. When I reached him he gently kissed me.   
“Abby. I know it’s only been a year. But I’m so sure of us.” He said with a shaky voice. I looked up and met his eyes as he dropped to one knee.  
“Marry me?”   
The tears were pouring now. All I could do was nod. I couldn’t even form words. He stood up and twirled me around after he placed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. He led me away to a small building behind him. It was filled with all of our friends and family. “She said yes!” he shouted into the group. Everyone cheered. Vanessa brought me a glass of wine and hugged me. “You knew!” I said to her and she nodded. “Listen I wanted to tell you but this was too cute to ruin.” I hugged her again. “I’m marrying fucking Harry Styles, Ness.”   
She laughed. “Remember when you said that if you ever married Harry you would write at the end of your vows. ‘oh and I wrote fanfiction about you fucking Louis once.’” I nodded as I laughed. I am not doing that I thought to myself I was greeted by hug after hug. It was nice. I was so happy, like really really happy.  
After we all ate lunch Harry and I got into a car and rode away.   
“We’re you shocked?” he asked with a proud smile on his face.  
I nodded and leaned against his chest. His large hand rubbing my back.  
We drove for what seemed like forever. We pulled up outside a fancy hotel. Harry got out and ran around to my side of the car and opened the door for me and helped me out, before grabbing a large duffel bag from the trunk. We walked into the hotel, and up to a giant room.   
He reached into the bag and pulled out a blue bikini and handed it to me. After I changed he led me to the hot tub. Set up next to it was champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. We climbed into the hot-tub and after way to much champagne we stumbled back into the bed room. Harry immediately lifting me up and laying me on the bed. It was all swift quick movements. He made love to me, for what seemed like the first time in ages.  
When I woke up I couldn’t find Harry. When I walked to the bathroom he was asleep on the floor. I laughed and walked back to the room to get dressed. His phone was going crazy so I picked it up. It was Grimmy. I opened the text to reply to him and say Harry was asleep, but I think I got the surprise of my life.  
“Man she said yes? And you didn’t tell her about the bet?”   
“No man I can’t do it. What would I even say?”  
“Hey Ab. Grimmy offered me a grand to ask the first fan that gave me her number that day on a date? And then another grand if I slept with you?”  
“Shut the hell up Grim you’re no help. I can’t tell her that this was a bet.”   
I locked his phone with tears in my eyes and walked out of the hotel room. I caught a cab back to the house and by the time I arrived I was full on sobbing. I barely made it in the front door, I pushed the door closed with back and sank to the floor. This entire year has been a lie. After a minute or so Louis walked into the foyer. “Abby are you okay? What happened?” Almost directly after he said it the other boys, Vanessa and Eleanor joined him I shook my head and walked to the living room and sat down. It took a while but I finally managed to tell them what happened I wasn’t crying anymore. A few minutes later Harry came running through the door.   
“Abby?” he shouted before walking into the living room, his eyes looked around the room before connecting with mine.  
“I can explain.” He said as I got up to walk away.  
“I don’t want to hear it honestly.” I said. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and before he could speak my knee connected with his balls. He keeled over in agony and retreated for the stairs, I need to get out of here.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left after this guys.  
> ALSO i havent edited this yet so bare with me

The walls were spinning by the time I made it to the top of the stairs. I practically ran into my room, I heard Vanessa following me. She came and sat beside me on the floor, where I was a crumpled mess. I couldn’t understand why this was happening, I have asked myself this question a lot.   
“Abby, I- I don’t even know what to say.” Vanessa stated and to be fair, neither did I. I shook my head at her and just sat, staring blankly at the wall in front of me.   
What seemed like hours later there was a knock on the door and Vanessa and I looked up when we heard yelling between Harry and whoever was at the door.  
“NO YOU CAN GO THE FUCK UP THERE AND EXPLAIN IT TO HER NICK. THIS IS YOUR FAULT.”   
“You agreed to take the bet.” Nick said before we heard footsteps on the stairs. Nick walked in the open door and Vanessa got up to leave. Harry was waiting outside the door and tried grabbing Vanessa’s arm so he could ask her about me. She turned swiftly and pointed a finger in his face. “Don’t.” She said before descending the stairs. I got up and slammed the door, turned on my heal and crossing my arms and looking at Grimmy annoyed.  
“Okay, just let me tell you the whole story. I was with Harry the night of the concert where he got your letter. I said ‘If you call and ask that girl out I’ll give a grand.’ He agreed, and called you. Then when you agreed I told him if he could sleep with you I would give him another grand. After you slept together he told me, and when I offered him the money he wouldn’t take it. I kept asking him when he was going to ditch you. But he always just shrugged his shoulders. He loves you.” My fist connected with his jaw, and I screamed. “Get out. Get the fuck out.” Before I knew it he was out the door and Harry was beside me. Assuming I had forgiven him. But that wasn’t the case. It never would be.

“Wanna know something Harry? Life is weird. Have you ever heard the saying, ‘ Bad things happen to good people.’ It’s true. I have never hurt anyone in my life, I was a rebellious teen ya. But never bad enough to deserve to get fucked over like I have been the past few years. When Darcy and I moved to London, I thought things were finally looking up again. I left Andrew in the US. I was free. But then he came back and he killed my baby and he killed a part of me. Then slowly things started to look up again. Then when you proposed yesterday I was so happy. Things were finally perfect. But our relationship was a lie. This entire time. It was a game to you. It was a bet, and my virginity Harry how could you? How could you take something that meant so much to me? It was meant for someone who loved me and that’s not you. When you were on top of me fucking me that day, what went through your head? I don’t even want you to answer that. I don’t even want to speak to you. I let you in Harry. I let myself love again. Just to be made into a joke, AGAIN. Maybe this is my fault though. What was I thinking? Harry Styles would actually want to date me. Of all people. Of course it was a joke, I should have noticed. You can be dating models obviously you wouldn’t choose me. I was naïve Harry. I was stupid.” I said as tears streamed down my face. I walked to my closet, and took down the stupid purple overpriced suitcase of mine and stuffed it with the over price shoes and clothes I didn’t need. I took the matching purple toiletries bag and shoved that full of makeup and other small essentials. I walked back to my closet and pulled on a pair of uggs over my sweatpants and pulled a hoodie on as well. I lifted the suitcase after I strapped the toiletries bag to it and made my way out of the room. I made my way down the stairs and out to the car and put my suitcase in it. I turned and walked back inside. Grabbing my purse and saying bye to everyone.  
“Where are you going?” Liam asked. I shrugged and everyone offered to let me stay with them.  
“I’ll call when I figure out what I want to do.”   
“Want me to come with you Abby? Please let me.” Vanessa asked me with sad eyes.  
“No I kinda wanna be alone tonight. I’ll call you first thing in the morning. She nodded and I picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note to Harry, placing it on the table with my ring on top of it. And left.   
HARRY’S POV:  
I paced around the room for 15 minutes after I heard her pull out of the driveway. We’ll be okay. Im sure we will she just needs time.   
Fuck Harry what were you thinking. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, pouring myself a tall glass of scotch and joining everyone else in the living room. I sat beside Liam, waiting for them to tell me how shitty I am.   
That’s when my eyes met the shining piece of jewelry beside Vanessa. When I got up and walked closer I noticed it was the ring. And a note?  
I opened the note slowly. Reading her beautiful handwriting, that had written the most heartbreaking sentence I’ll ever read. ‘please understand IF I see you again, don’t even say Hello.’

 

Abby’s POV 6 months later  
“I know Vanessa I’ll be there, don’t worry.”  
“Are you sure it wont be awkward?” She asked.  
“Vanessa I’m sure. The boys are my friends and I made it very clear I never wanted to speak to Harry again. It’ll be fine. This is their first concert of their Stadium Tour. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll see you in COLOMBIA!” I shouted into the fun before making my way out of my flat and into the range rover that Harry wouldn’t take back. I drove to the airport. The concert was tomorrow and the boys were already there along with Vanessa.   
The flight was long, and the driver could barely get into the hotel with all the fans surrounding it.   
As far as I knew Harry didn’t know I was coming. I looked so different I couldn’t wait to see is face when he sees me. Fucker. I straightened my hair and colored it read, I had contacts in and my eyebrows looked fabulous. I had on a knee length black dress and strappy white wedges. When I climbed out of the car I grabbed my white suitcase and made my way inside, and to my room. I texted Vanessa and told her to come up and get me. When I opened the door to the hotel she hugged me. I smiled and for some reason was crying a bit.  
“Guess what.” She asked me.  
“Hmm?” I answered as she led me into the elevator.  
“Liam is single.” She said with a wink. I laughed, Liam was a cutie. But I couldn’t. Maybe I could.  
He wouldn’t. Would he? Why was I thinking about this? Ugh.  
When we walked into the big open room, Niall ran across the room and lifted me up and spun me in a hug. Each of the boys hugged me and we sat down and started to talk. I still hadn’t seen Harry which I was grateful for. Almost on cue, he walked in the room with a small blonde. She looked like a bitch. “Who is that?” I whispered to Vanessa and she shrugged. I looked up at Harry and his eyes connected with mine. He looked so shocked, but terrified. “Who is this young lady?” Louis asked trying to stir up trouble I took a sip of my wine waiting for him to answer.  
“Erm, my girlfriend.” I spit my wine out, I was so shocked and I didn’t mean too. I was coughing hysterically and Vanessa was patting my back. When I was finally breathing again she went around and hugged everyone. Vanessa was being a sassy little shit and shook her hand. I on the other hand didn’t even look at her when she came to me. Whatever. She was wearing this trashy pink dress that her ass cheeks were showing out the bottom. I couldn’t help rolling my eyes evertime she spoke.   
“So, where did you find this one Harry? Which corner?” I was drunk and thought I was hilarious. Everyone laughed beside Harry and the skank. I was so annoyed with them by the end of the night, she couldn’t keep her tongue out of his mouth and I was gonna retaliate. I had too.   
After the show was over and everyone was safely back into their hotel room I left mine with a bottle of champagne and knocked on Liam’s door. He opened it in just a pair of sweatpants. Oh my god.  
“Busy?” I asked and he smiled before letting me in.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay I lied. this isn't my last chapter

I tried my best to stay calm as I walked passed Liam into his hotel room. He grinned at me as he grabbed some glasses and poured us each a drin k.  
“Sup babe.” He asked me. “I don’t know I was bored and sort of pissed off from today and Vanessa is asleep so I came here, hope it’s okay.” “Course babe.” He answered as he handed me my glass. “I honestly had no idea he had a girlfriend. I don’t like her. But hey you probably don’t wanna talk about that do ya?” I shook my head at him. “Do you wanna watch a film?” I agreed and we turned on Frozen, the first movie Harry and I watched together. I curled on the couch beside Liam and by the time the movie was over we were both extremely drunk. He turned some music on and started dancing around the room, pulling me to join him. I through my head back in laughter. Causing Liam to laugh as well. When he laughed his stomach tightened up even more, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t love it. Liam pulled me tight to his chest as we danced, and then his lips connected with mine. He pulled me back and took a step away from me. “I-I am so sorry.” “It’s okay Li.” I said as I closed the space between us again connected my lips to his I pushed him back towards the bed. He took the hint and lifted me up as he pulled himself across the bed. I smiled into his mouth as I grinded myself against him. I felt him growing hard beneath me and it gave me a sense of power. I loved it. I pulled my lips away from his and moved to his scruffy jawline. I moved lower sucking his neck about, leaving a red mark that I know will be all over tumblr this time tomorrow. I moved down his tight chest. Raking my nails down his abs as I went. I stopped at his gorgeous, and very welcoming V cut on his hips. He moaned in approval as I slid my fingers under the waist band of his sweatpants and pulled them off of him. I stood between his legs at the end of the bed and pulled my shirt and pants off. I felt his eyes rake up and down my body, and I couldn’t ignore the heat festering inside of me. I crawled across the bed toward him and as soon as I reached him he grabbed my arms and flipped me over. He climbed onto me, kissing my lips and sucking on the skin above my collarbone. I arched my back and he let out a low giggle as he teased my nipples through my thin lace bra. He swiftly removed it after and continued to kiss my chest. Paying a bit of extra attention to each of my nipples before kissing down my stomach. He pulled himself onto his elbows between his legs, and even he couldn’t handle the teasing anymore. So he pulled my panties off and moved back up so his face was against mine. He pushed my legs apart and I groaned, I wanted this so bad and it was so wrong. This might be the wrong time to decide I miss Harry. Jesus Abby.  
The voice in my head was silenced by Liam gently pushing into me and although I wasn’t a virgin anymore. This hurt a lot. Harry was big, but Liam was huge. I’d say at least 10-11 inches and it was thick. He was obviously used to this, and used a fair amount of lube and moved slowly and my body got used to him. But when it did he moved into as quick as he good. Going as deep as my body would physically let him and I cried out because it was so good. He pulled out and flipped me over and pushed into me again, going deeper than before. A few moments later I was sent over the edge, shaking and calling Liam’s names. “Like that babe?” he asked as he grabbed a fistful of hair. “Y-yes Li. Don’t stop please.” And he didn’t, he lifted his hand and connected it with my bare ass as he slammed into me. “I’m close babe, turn around.” I pulled away from and sat beneath him and pulled him into my mouth, he hit the back of my throat 4 times before he finish. Letting himself go down my throat. He leaned down and kissed me again, before falling to the bed as we both tried to catch our breath. A few minutes later he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest as we both fell asleep. I woke up at 7, and pulled away from a very cuddly Liam.  
“Fucking Christ.” I whispered as I took in my surroundings. I remembered what happened but it had been a far better idea last night. Although I was sure I would do it again. I pulled my bra and panties on lifted my dress to my head. “Where you going babe?” Liam whispered in his adorable sleepy voice.  
“Li, I don’t know what last night was. Or what it means. But I need to get back to my room before everyone else is awake, so I’ll text you later and we can figure it out okay?” he nodded and puckered his lips and I walked over and kissed him.  
What the hell am I thinking? I picked my shoes up and walked out of the room before walking barefoot down the cold hall. When I was safely back into my room I went to the shower. I stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over my body. I didn’t let it hit my hair, because let’s face it, straightening my very literal afro was a lot of work. After I finished my shower I dried off and inspected my naked body in the mirror. A few bruises on my hips and collar bone, but easily hidden with a t-shirt. I walked back to my room and pulled on a pair of underwear and some leggings followed by a baggy t-shirt, that I’m pretty sure was Harry’s at some point. I cringed at the thought and walked to the bathroom, taking my contacts. My eyes were on fire from sleeping in them. I put my glasses on pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put my uggs on and grabbed my phone and walked towards the elevator. When I got down stairs, and into the giant room where everyone was Vanessa was quickly by my side with coffee. Bless this girl. I smiled to her as I took the coffee and sat on the couch, soon joined by Vanessa. Niall was across from us, along with Louis and Zayn. “How’d you sleep?” Louis asked me.  
“Really well surprisingly. I haven’t slept that good in months.” I said, silently remembering last night.   
“Have you seen Liam or Harry this morning? They’re usually up by now.”   
“Nope.” I said lying to Zayn. “Abby, is that a hickey?” Niall asked as his finger connected to the red spot on my neck I hadn’t noticed. Oops.   
“Negative, no way no how.” I said. “ABIGAIL SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU AND HARRY..” she shouted and I started laughing. Harry came into the room a second later looking miserable.  
“You like tired Haz. Did your lady keep you up all night?” Louis asked.  
“She wasn’t even really my girlfriend man. Just trying to make Abby jel-“ his eyes connected with mine. l laughed.  
“You’re right, I would most definitely be jealous of some skank with her ass showing.” I said. Harry shot a dirty look my way and everyone snickered a bit. Liam walked in the room and I panicked when I saw he was shirtless. He had only a few marks on his neck. His back was to us as he poured himself some coffee- and fuck. I tore his back up and I didn’t even realize it. Well, shit. “WOOO LEEEEEYUM. Did you have a good night last night look at your back.” Louis shouted and Liam laughed. Something clicked in Louis’ head and he turned to look at me, pointing at my hickey, then to Liam then back at me. His mouth dropped open and he put his hand over it. Niall, Vanessa, Zayn, and Louis were looking at me. I was chewing my bottom lip, trying to hide the redness of my cheek and the smirk that was itching at my lips. Liam joined us now, when he noticed the hickey visible on my neck he giggled a bit. Louis looked back and forth between us dumbfounded. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and pulled my hair to the side covering the hickey. “Don’t say a fucking word.” Liam said to Louis.  
“’Bout what?” Harry asked as he came back and joined us.   
I started coughing hysterically to divert the attention away from Liam.  
When I finished half dying, Vanessa asked me to come upstairs with her. I agreed and we walked out of the room.  
“ABBY.” She shouted as soon as we were behind the elevator doors.


	16. Chapter 15

this chapter is shit I am so sorry. also I haven't had a chance to edit. anyway, follow me and Vanessa on tumblr narrys-girls.tumblr.com and tell me wahtcha think:)

 

 

When we got safely behind the door of my hotel room I told Vanessa what happened. I told her how Liam was phenomenal in bed. I told her how I missed Harry. I cried. For the first time in 6 months. Maybe I was better alone. I have no desire to Harry what happened. Vanessa was getting dressed when Liam texted me.

‘Come to my room so we can talk?’ He asked.

“Ness..Liam wants me to come to his room to talk.” She smiled at me. “Go then. It’ll be okay.” I nodded and walked down the hall to Liam’s room. He opened it in just a towel. Damn it Liam why? I smiled and stepped in. When he closed the door he pushed me up against it, and kissed my neck. Leaving new marks as he went. He lifted the t-shirt and cupped my boobs in his hands. I should ask him to stop. I want this but I shouldn’t do it. As he took my bra off there was a knock on the door. I ran shirtless to the bathroom. “Li, we’re all going to lunch. Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Niall asked.

“Was showering gimme a sec. Where’s Vanessa is she coming?” “Ya, gonna go get her and Abby now. Unless Abby is in here with you, nice bra man.” He said pointing to the floor. Liam ushered him out of the room and I climbed out of the shower and into the room I put my bra on and made a run for it. I had to get there before Niall did. I had my t-shirt in hand and ran as fast as I could down the hall. I took the stairs, and when I got to my floor I heard the elevator ding open. I pushed my way into the room and keeled over to catch my breath. 

“Abby are you okay?” Vanessa said dropping her book running to my side. Just then there was a knock on the door and Vanessa opened it. When she returned she had Niall with her. When he looked at me he bursted into laughter. “Nice bra. Looks better on Liam’s floor though.” My eyes went wide as I scrambled to get dressed. 

“So you slept with Liam?” Niall asked as we walked to the elevator. “Niall I don’t want to discuss this please.” He laughed again and Vanessa poked him in the side. We went to the SUV and lucky me I was in with Niall, Vanessa and Harry. The fans were still outside screaming, although the concert was over and the boys were leaving tomorrow morning. We drove a few minutes in complete silence. When we climbed out of the cars and into the restaurant we all just sat down. I sat next to Liam because that was the only other empty seat aside from the one by Harry. I felt bad ignoring him like this but, what he did was shitty. Everyone was quiet and I thought about Liam and I, and that everyone knew about our dirty secret but Harry. Tears welled up in my eyes again because I felt so bad. I can’t cry at the table. Eventually chatter began at the table, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off Harry. My ugly little feelings were crawling inside my head. So, I made the most logical decision I could think of. I got a drink, which eventually turned into 4 and then everyone else was tipsy and it was nice to not feel for now. 

“El is flying in today isn’t she Lou?” I asked down the table and he nodded as he chewed his food. “Ya. She’s bringing her friend Anna. Perrie is coming too.” I smiled I missed them. Wait, El is bringing a friend. That’s random. Oh hell no it better not be to set her up with H. I put my head to my forehead and let out a deep breath. “You okay Babe?” Zayn asked from across the table. “No Zayn. Not really I hate feelings. Why do they exist?” I answered, only because I was slightly drunk. I got a few quizzical look, but a look of sadness from Harry and it ripped me open like a knife. After lunch we clambered into the car and rode, this time Niall and Vanessa were giggling about something and Harry was biting his nails. When we arrived at the hotel we decided to all go for a swim which, was extremely difficult considering the amount of alcohol I had in my system. 

Almost 2 hours later we were all sitting eating dinner and El, Perrie, and that Anna girl were here. She was pretty and she seemed nice. We got some liquor into their bodies too. “Let’s play truth or dare, if you chicken you have to remove an article of clothing.” Niall suggested and of course we all agreed because it was next to impossible to tell him no.

“Okay uhm Louis truth or dare.” Niall asked. “Dare.” Niall laughed, “YES. I dare you to walk outside and just kiss a random fan.” Louis laughed and got up and we all followed. We stood by the door as we watched him walk up to a random blonde and kiss her on the lips before returning back inside. I was laughing so hard. “Liam truth or dare?” Louis asked, and Liam picked Dare. “I dare you to tweet a dick pic and then take it down 1 minute after and tweet ‘Oops’” Everyone burst into laughter, “No way man no no.” He answered as he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his bruises to Harry, El, Perrie, and Anna for the first time. 

It went around for a while, Anna was dared to make out with Liam. Harry was shirtless and I was in my bra and jeans. Everyone else was fully clothed. “Ok. Liam truth or dare?” Harry asked in his drunk voice. “Ah, dare.” Harry nodded. “I dare you to tell us who all those scratches and bite marks are from.” I panicked instantly. I gave Liam a discreet nod because he needed to find out some time. I saw the panicked faces of Louis, Zayn, Niall and Vanessa. I took a deep breath. “Uhm, they’re uhm. They’re from, from Ab-Abby.” Liam barely managed to get out. I watched Harry’s face go from happy to devastated. He looked at his toes before standing up and walking out of the room. I panicked, thinking for a minute what to do. I stood up and walked after him quickly. When my eyes connected with him he was on his way out the front door still shirtless. I almost didn’t follow, I was barefoot in skinny jeans and a bra. But I did. It was raining now and there were fans everywhere. Well this is going to be all over tumblr. Harry was walking pretty fast now, I started jogging to keep up. “Harry wait.” I shouted and he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the rode. The fans like 20 feet away. 

“Why?” He shouted to me. “I’m sorry-“ He cut me off, “Don’t be sorry you’re single.”

“Harry I miss you.” “MISS ME? You miss me. Funny way of showing it Ab.” He replied his voice shaky. 

“Listen, I didn’t mean too. I love you. I was so mad when I saw you with that girl so I retaliated. My plan was never to sleep with him Harry.” He glared at me. “You think I can just forgive you? I was gonna marry you knowing I was the only person who made love to you. But it isn’t like that, it isn’t the same.” 

“Liam, didn’t make love to me Harry. He fucked me. It’s different 100% different. I love you Harry. I’m willing to forgive you for what you did to me, you should be able to forgive me.” He sat there contemplating for a few minutes before sighing, obviously giving in. “Fine. I love you Abby.”

I smiled and whispered back to him. “Love you more Harry.” He leaned down and kissed me. Before taking my hand in his and leading me back inside. I was soaked, so was Harry. Boy were we in trouble.


	17. 16

I woke up in the hotel, Harry’s side of the bed was empty. I rolled over to check my phone with a text from Vanessa. ‘Boys went for breakfast. Wanna go eat and shop? I’ll be up in like 15.’ I rolled out of bed and smiled at the shirt Harry wore the day before in a crumpled mess on the floor. I walked to it and breathed in his scent before pulling it over my head. I walked to my suitcase and pulled on jean shorts. I tucked Harry’s insanely big white shirt into them and pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my glasses. I was on my bed putting my black toms on when Vanessa walked in. She was cheery this morning. She smiled at me and I noticed a silver gleam drawing my attention to Vanessa’s finger. I looked back and forth from Vanessa to the diamond, each time her smile getting wider. I squealed and ran to her side and hugged her. “I smacked him when he asked. I have no idea why I just smacked him.” She laughed leading me out the door. “No shit Ness I am so happy for you!!” She smiled like she didn’t believe me. “Promise?” she asked. “Of course why wouldn’t I- hey just because Harry and I aren’t getting married anymore doesn’t make me any less happy. She smiled as we stepped out of the hotel and walked past the crowd of screaming girls. We walked up the street a ways and walked into a fabulous looking diner. After our food came I asked Vanessa maybe a million questions about Niall and how he asked. She was engaged. I was so excited. We were leaving the restaurant when Vanessa’s phone rang. It was Paul.  
“Where are you two?” He asked panicking.  
“At the diner up the street from the hotel wh-“  
“Get back to the hotel, Jim will be waiting out front he’ll explain.” She hung up and we ran back to the hotel and there was Jim not-so-patiently waiting for us to climb in. I look at Jim for what seemed like ages and he finally told us what was going on. “The boys were in an accident.” Was all he said and 1,000 scenarios flashed through my head.  
Nobody spoke the entire ride to the hospital. We heard ambulances, and I started to get anxious. Vanessa was silent and so was Jim. We pulled up the hospital and ran down the hallways until we got to the emergency waiting room, Eleanor, Paul, Anna, and Perrie were all there.   
“What happened?” I asked.   
“They got into a wreck, Harry seems to have gotten the worst of it.” He said with sad eyes and my mind went dark. I can’t lose him too.  
Day 1 in the hospital we learned that Liam was fine aside from a few cuts and bruises. The fans had been notified and were of course outside the hospital.   
Day 2 was the worst day. Niall was okay. He had a broken arm. Louis was okay just a minor concussion and 3 staples in his head. Zayn hurt his back pretty badly but with rest he would be okay. Harry was in surgery last we knew, and Anne and Gemma were here now.   
Day 3 we learned that Harry had some pretty serious head trauma and was in a coma. IF and when he wakes up he may have some memory loss.  
Day 3 was the day I went insane. After the doctor left I fell to the cold floor of the hospital. Vanessa was on the floor with me. Holding me as I sobbed. “Why?” was all I could ask her and she cried too. “I don’t know Ab. This isn’t fair.” Maybe it was selfish to ask why this was happening to me, because it wasn’t just happening to me it was happening to everyone who loved him. But I just couldn’t shake the feeling.   
Day 13 Vanessa convinced me to sleep at the hotel with her. When we woke up on day 14 Vanessa got a phone call from Niall.  
“He’s awake!” I heard Niall shouting.   
“We’re on our way don’t tell him we want to surprise him.” I pulled on one of Harry’s shirts and my shorts and shoes before running through the hotel. When we got outside Vanessa shouted to the still large crowd of fans that Harry was awake.   
“Hopefully we can take him home, back to London. Take care of him?” I asked Vanessa and she smiled excitedly. We impatiently rode the elevator to the 4th floor. Harry was in a large room. Each of the boys were in there along with Gemma and Anne. When we walked in his eyes met with Vanessa and he shouted her name and she ran and hugged him. I smiled at him from across the room. I was afraid of hospitals and wasn’t sure if he wanted me to hug him so I stood in my spot and just smiled.  
“Uh, Hey. Have we met before? Are you one of Vanessa’s friends?” Harry asked me and looked at him dumbfounded. The sadness filling my veins once again. I didn’t take my eyes off of him but I felt 8 sets of eyes on me.  
“Uh ya I’m Vanessa’s friend. Abby. I just dropped her off and wanted to tell you that I’m glad you’re doing better.” I said with the fakest smile across my face. I waved bye and turned for the door as my eyes filled with tears. I went to the waiting room and sat. I couldn’t even cry anymore. I kept my eyes fixated on the emptiness in front of me.  
“Ab..” I felt a large hand on my back before the boys came into view. “He’s resting now.” Niall said as Anne, Gemma, and Vanessa came into view.  
“How does this happen? How does he remember Vanessa and not me? Has he forgotten anything else?” I asked.  
“Just you.” Anne whispered, sitting beside me. I sighed and climbed to my feet and walked back to the car. I picked my phone up and dialed it.  
“Mom?” I whispered into the receiver. “Harry doesn’t remember who I am.” I said before ending the voicemail as Vanessa climbed in beside me. She drove to the hotel and she didn’t speak. I liked the silence. I walked straight to the hotel bar and ordered myself and Vanessa a margarita. Moments later Anne came in. “We can bring him home tomorrow, the doctor thinks if he is in a familiar setting he’ll be okay. Harry asked if you lived in London and I said yes but you’re looking for a place to stay. He offered you his guest room. So that’s a start.” She said in a sincere tone.   
“Well we should go back now then. Move all my stuff out of our room.” I said to Vanessa and she nodded as the boys came in. We told them the plan and Niall and Liam agreed to come back with us while Louis and Zayn we’re staying back with Harry. The flight went by fast as I drunk enough to fall asleep the entire flight.   
“Are you okay?” Niall asked.  
“Please stop asking the answer will always be No.” I said as we walked out of the airport into the car and drove to the house that was no longer mine.   
Harry had left a week after our last fight and stayed in LA the entire time. I knew he hadn’t done much with my stuff. When I walked into our- Harry’s room I walked straight for the closet. Vanessa was close behind. I grabbed the majority of my clothes and brought them to my new room filling the closet. After the bedroom was empty I walked downstairs to finish helping the boys.  
“This is fucking stupid.” I said out loud and just received a few sad looks. I looked to the clock and everyone was probably on their flight here now. “I need sleep.” I said climbing the stairs and crawling into Harry’s bed for what could easily be the last time.  
When I woke up it was 8a.m. and Harry would be here soon. I took a deep heavy breath and made the bed. I didn’t even bother to go to the mirror. I was a mess.   
When I walked down the stairs I sat beside Liam on the couch, across from Vanessa and Niall.  
“I wish this made sense ya know?” Niall asked and we all nodded. “I’m sorry, Ab.” Niall whispered as we heard the front door open. In came Zayn, Harry, and Louis. Anne and Gemma had gone home for a few days. Everyone greeted Harry with hugs, and I just stayed in my spot. Harry sat in the chair beside me.   
“So you’re Abby.” I nodded, “And you’re Harry.” He smiled his beautiful dimpled smile and I wanted to kiss his pink lips more than anything but I couldn’t.  
“So tell me about you? If you’re going to live here. I should know about you ya?” He asked and I nodded. “Well, I’m Abby. I’m 21. Erm. I work with whales at the Aquarium in town. That’s it really.”   
“Nice, do you have a significant other that I need to worry about coming over and making lots of noise.” He said with a wink and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him.   
“Uh, no I’m single I guess. What about you Harry do you have a girlfriend.” I said and he looked at m quizzically.   
“See I don’t know. I thought I did, but the boys can’t tell me anything the doctor said but I remember things about her, so maybe I’ll remember soon.” He answered.  
“Well what do you remember?” I asked.  
“Well she was short kind of like you. She was perfect for me honestly and I loved her. She had curly hair and I’m pretty sure it’s red and ya that’s all I can think of.” He said with a frown. “Wait where is my phone?” he asked.  
“Vanessa and I are running to the store, Liam will get you your phone.”  
After we were safely inside the store, I wondered if Harry figured it out yet. It was right then that my phone rang, it was Harry.


	18. Chap 17 teaser

“Can you get stuff for cookies?” harry asked on the other end of the phone.  
“Uhm ya sure.” I said and hung up the phone.   
“He wants us to bring back stuff to make cookies.” I told Vanessa. “He must have me in his phone as Abby, from when we broke up.” I said with a sad voice. She agreed and we pulled into the store, climbing out of the car. When we walk into the store I spot none other than Nick Grimshaw, I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage and walked away, collecting the items for Harry’s cookies. Vanessa grabbed a couple magazines so she could read about Niall and then we left.  
“Maybe I should leave. He doesn’t remember me. I could just leave and he’s never know, I can’t imagine hurting him again Ness. Maybe that’s what’s best.”   
“Abby, you can’t leave him. You love him. He’s stood by you through everything, and right now he needs you more than anything. Ya this is shitty, I can’t imagine how this must feel and I am so so sorry. But, maybe this is your chance to start over with Harry. Fall in love Without the bet, without you sleeping with Liam and without the pain of Andrew.”

She was right. 100%.  
Thank god for Vanessa.  
When we got back to the house Perrie, Eleanor, and Anna were there. We smiled at them and said our hellos. Harry met us in the kitchen and quickly began to make the cookies, Vanessa and I sat out on the back deck with everyone else. Liam and Anna were in the hottub.   
A few minutes later Harry came out with a smile on his face. “I love cookies.” He said and we all laughed. After sitting by the pool all day eating we all retreated to our beds. I was firmly tucked away in the guest bed, wishing with my whole heart that Harry was laying with me. But he wasn’t and I had no idea if he would ever be again.   
When I woke up the following morning I padded down the stairs I walked into the living room and said my good mornings to everyone. I plopped on the couch, and the only person who wasn’t here was Harry. As soon as I took notice of this I heard footsteps behind me. Harry was quickly at my side, he bent down and kissed my cheek. “Good morning baby.” He said as he sat on the other end of the couch, pulling my legs into his lap. I looked quickly around the room at the confused faces. “How long have you been up?” Harry asked with a gentle squeeze to my foot. “Uhm, 10 minutes?” I said and he made a confused face. “But I’ve been up for 45 minutes and you weren’t in our room the entire time?” he questioned.


	19. The end

It's been one year and seven months since Harry remembered who I was.  
11 months since Niall and Vanessa were married. 4 months since Harry and I were married. 6 months since my mother lost her battle with lupus.   
And 4 hours since Harry passed out in the middle of lunch at a restaurant. Nobody knew why. We were all pacing around the waiting room. Anne occasionally coming up and hugging me. Everything was spinning and I was so sick of hospitals, and death. The doctor who was maybe in his 60s and a little bit rude, came out after 5 hours. I let Anne go up and talk to him. She was so sweet, unlike me and I really didn't want to fight with the doctor. I saw Anne's shoulders collapse as her whole body shook. Gemma turned and looked at me. "He didn't make it Ab." She said with sorrow filled eyes and I shouted much louder than I should have. "That doesn't fucking make sense he was fine this morning. You're wrong you're fucking wrong!" I said pointing at the doctor and I was dizzy and looked around at everyone around me. Liam was crying into Anna. Zayn into Perrie. Louis into Eleanour. Niall into Vanessa. Gemma into Des. And Anne into Robin. Everyone had someone to hold them while they sobbed and where was my someone? Laying on a cold metal table waiting for us to confirm the body. I followed the doctor and Anne to the window. They slowly began to lift up the blind, and slowly I started to make out Harry's tattoos on his pale white body. His lips, already purple. I turned and walked as fast as I could back to the waiting room. Once there I lost my breath and fell to my knees. I folded up into a little ball and sobbed into my hands. This wasn't fair. I know this is selfish but why me? All my life has been lately is tragedy after tragedy. I felt someone pull me to my feet and into their chest, it was Liam. I let out a sob. It seemed like we were there for hours. We all made our way to mine and Harry's house. People were there constantly dropping off food, flowers, and hugs. By the end of the night Anne and Gemma went home, along with the girlfriends and it was just the boys, Vanessa and I. I didn't even want to talk. I just trudged slowly up my stairs into my room. I went to the dirty clothes hamper and pulled out Harry's tshirt and sweatpants from yesterday and crawled into the oversized unmade bed. I laid on Harry's side of the bed, anything to feel closer to him. I pulled out my iPhone and opened twitter after reading all of Harry's tweets a tweet from 1DHQ came through. "We regret to inform you that earlier today we lost Harry from issues pertaining to the car accident he was in 2 years ago. RIP H." Within minutes tweets came through about Harry. Everyone was devestated over the death of Harry and within an hour #ripharry was trending on twitter. People kept tweeting me asking me how I was. I through my phone across the room and rolled over in an attempt to sleep. But I couldn't. The looming pain in my chest kept me awake. The realization that I would never wake up to those green eyes looking at me again, or to Harry placing small kisses along my jaw line. I would never get to laugh at his stupid jokes again. I would never have a future with Harry like we talked about every day. It's me against the world I guess, and the world is winning. I stayed in bed the entire next day watching videos of Harry. I didn't eat or drink and nobody bothered me. The next day I came downstairs. Still in Harry's clothes. I was greeted with many hugs. "So the calling hours are tomorrow from 12-? There will probably be a lot of people here. We asked fans not to come, but they still might. The funeral is Sunday morning at 10." Liam informed me and I looked around from face to face and saw the sadness in their eyes. I chewed on a couple crackers before I made my way back upstairs. I decided to just type. I opened my computer and I typed and typed until Vanessa knocked on my door the next day to wake me up. I walked to the bathroom and showered. Not wanting to remove myself from Harry's clothes. I climbed out of the shower and pulled on panties and a bra followed by black stockings and a form fitting black dress. I went to Harry's closet and took a black suit coat and pulled it and rolled up the sleeves. I needed a piece of him with me. I put on my black stilettos and pulled my hair into a tight sock bun. I looked in the Mirror and my eyes were red and swollen and I has large black circles under them. I put on a touch of mascara and eyeliner and some red lipstick. Back in the bedroom I opened the bag of Harry's belongings and put on his cross, and airplane necklaces. Along with a copy of the letter I wrote him he always kept in his wallet. I made my way down stairs where everyone was ready. I faked my best smile and followed everyone to the car. Once in the car Vanessa and Niall tried to make small talk and I just wasn't in the mood for that. The calling hours dragged by and countless people I didn't know hugged me tight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry's body the entire day. When it was time to leave I walked to the casket and placed the letter in Harry's hands and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I left and went home and back to typing until it was time for the funeral. The funeral was awful. And when it was finally over I couldn't stomach being in our bedroom anymore so I spent the majority of my time in the fireplace room. Everyone went home and it was just me in this giant house. Vanessa checked on me everyday and I faked being okay for her sake.   
I spent 72 days typing my book and when I finally made it into books I had 9 to deliver. Before I did that I made my way to shower I put on a nice red dress and heels. I grabbed the books and made my way around. First I stopped at Liam and Anna's. I handed them each a book. "Please read this." I said and hugged them each for the last time. I made my way around and at Vanessa's I made her promise she'd read the whole thing now. I went to the liquor store next and bought a bottle of vodka. I stopped at the cemetery next and gave Harry a book. I went back home and up into my bedroom. I scrolled through tumblr as I took pill after pill with a sip of vodka with each one. I cried as Harry was constantly on my dashboard and I wrapped myself tighter into his clothes. 37 pills and half a bottle of vodka later and the room was spinning. I had 13 more pills to take and I downed them and the rest of the bottle and the room went black. 

Vanessa's POV  
"This was my story. Life isn't fair I guess and I have nothing to live for anymore. I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I can't fight my demons anymore. They've become my friends and they're pulling me away. They're taking me to Harry, to Darcy, to my mom. I'm finally free. Do whatever you want with this book, it's yours.  
Lay me next to Harry."   
I closed the book with tears in my eyes, I think Niall finished the book as well. I grabbed his hand and ran to the car, we sped to Abby's house and up to her room. There lying on the bed was Abby. Niall walked to her and placed his fingers to her neck. He turned to me.   
"She's gone."


End file.
